A Hobbit at Hogwarts
by XenoLongbottom
Summary: Follow half-Hobbit Bandy Gardner as he makes his way through the magical wizarding school of Hogwarts. Along the way, you meet familiar faces and a dark force going against them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yeah, I guess you can say I have some pretty diverse blood. My mum is a witch, while my dad is one of the lost races of what we like to call ourselves, _hobbits_.

For those that do not know, hobbits are a cheery folk, originally from Middle Earth. We were prosperous in the Shire, which today is like our Garden of Eden. Then, Men came and decided it would be best to wipe us out. We were scattered, only knowing that we must find a new place to live. A better place.

We failed in that position, I suppose you could say. My clan of about fifty live high in the hills of Scotland. We all come from the line of Frodo Gardner, the eldest son of the famous Samwise Gamgee. And for most of us our clan is truly family. So occasionally we create arranged marriages with other clans across Europe. We usually mix with the ones in Ireland or in France.

We are all short with curly hair and large hairy feet that we don't need shoes for. Unlike men, we have seven meals a day. They are; breakfast, second breakfast, Elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper. And we are very fond of ale and tobacco. Don't know why. Probably just something from way back when.

Anyway, you must be curious, how does a Hobbit and a witch fall in love and get married? Well, there's truly not much to the story. Every hobbit in the clan when they get out of their tweens, which is thirty-three, they are allowed one year out into the world. Well, when it was my dad's turn, he fell in love. My mum was short and stout with straight black hair and eyes to match; so a short, curly-haired man who seemed out-of-place in shoes might've been her only option. My father says she was very kind and intelligent though. I personally wouldn't know since my mum died during giving birth to me.

My dad never knew my mum was a witch. So that would mean I never knew I was a wizard, until I got… the letter.

I was sitting in our hobbit hole, which was fitted into a side of a mountain, reading a book of the history of the Shire, with my dad sitting near the small fire we had, playing his flute. My dad was a merry fellow, with his rosy face and red hair, and he always was playing his music. His name was Hamfast. Hamfast Gardner.

And now that I think about it, I never gave you my name. It's Bandobras Gardner, but everyone calls me Bandy. I was named after Bandobras Took, who was always known as the tallest Hobbit until Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck took that place. I suppose being half-man, I was going to be tall, and by the time I was twenty-two, I was 3'7. And that's a lot because hobbits grow half as fast than humans. So when I was twenty-two, I had the mind of an eleven-year old.

Well, anyway, so I was sitting, and all of a sudden I heard this tapping on our circular door. Believing it was my cousin Rosie coming to invite me to play outside, even though it was pouring rain, I opened it to tell her that I wasn't interested when a flying thing covered in feathers came straight into the house. My dad's music stopped. I closed the door immediately, heart pounding, and turned around to see an owl on the table, staring up at me with large amber eyes. I could've screamed, but I remained quiet in shock. In folklore, owls were considered dangerous creatures, which would gobble you up the moment it laid eyes on you. I had never seen an owl in person (or is it in Hobbit?) but I'd seen drawings, and they had always given me the creeps.

But this owl was small, and he was carrying a small piece of parchment in his beak. He looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to take it. I looked at the green ink on the front of the page from where I was standing, and I realized it said the name, Bandoboras Gardner. I gulped; it was my name.

I then timidly outstretched my hand, and the owl was slowly moving closer to me. Finally, for what seemed like ages, I grabbed the parchment and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Gardner,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Then there was a list of spell books and a jumble of magic tools and such. I stared at it in wonder. Not knowing what to do, I laughed. I couldn't help but laugh. My dad was sitting there in shock, just staring at me, just simply staring. I wish he would stop, but I couldn't help it.

I finally brought myself to say in between giggles, "I've been accepted to a school of magic."

Now my father began laughing. We were now laughing together. I mean, come on; me being magic?

We were both laughing until we heard a knock on the door. I stopped and decided to open it very cautiously, remembering the last time I opened the door. But luckily this time it wasn't an owl. It was a Hobbit. Or at least, he was small enough to be a Hobbit. He was a foot taller than me with curly white hair and mustache. But he had shoes on and he didn't have the normal rosy-colored face. "Hello Mr. Gardner. I suppose you got your letter," the man said in a squeaky voice.

I nodded, quite unsure of what to do in this moment.

"Good. Let's sit down and talk about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He walked into our house without even waiting for an answer. He then pulled out a stick and flicked it, and all of a sudden, a very cushy chair appeared by the fireplace.

Both Dad and I gasped in surprise. My dad began to stammer, "Sir… what…what is the mean…meaning of this?" My dad tried to sound angry, but he was seriously failing.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I must talk to your son about his letter," said the small human.

I looked at him curiously. "What's there to discuss? I got some prank mail, big deal!"

"It's more than prank mail, Mr. Gardner. Do you know what race your mother was?"

I stared at him. Why would he ask me what my mother's race was? "She was human," I stated. "Or, at least, that's what Dad's always told me."

"Well, Mr. Gardner, there's more to the story than that. Your mother was a witch, so that makes you a wizard." As soon as he said the word, "wizard", I immediately thought of Gandalf the White; the greatest and wisest wizard to walk on the Earth! The thought of me being equal to Gandalf himself gave me chills, and I was full ready to believe it. Then I caught myself and said, "What are you talking about?"

The small human then turned to my father, and asked, "Did your wife ever do anything strange ever? Anything peculiar?"

I turned to my dad. He was scratching the back of his neck, not truly sure what to say. Finally, after a long wait he said, "Well, she did seem to clean up pretty fast after meals, and she was very good at knitting, even though I had never had seen her knitting. I'd only see the products. Don't know if that's anything."

"Actually, it does contribute; a lot," answered the small man. "She probably pulled out her wand when you weren't looking. And, Mr. Gardner, or should I call you by your first name?" He was now addressing me.

"You can call me Bandy, sir."

"Then Bandy, since we're going through names, I'm Professor Flitwick. So, have you done anything strange?" said the short man I would refer to as Professor Flitwick.

My immediate thought went to the time I accidentally hoisted Rosie into the air when she had lost our soccer ball (which Hobbits were very good at with our big feet).

Then when Dad had burnt the supper over the fireplace, I had just picked up the lid of the pot, and the chicken was a beautiful golden brown. I usually tried to shake these things off, but they always happened.

Finally, I nodded to Professor Flitwick's question, and he smiled. "That was magic you were doing my dear boy, and now you're going off to Hogwarts." He then patted me on the back and then said to my father, "Now Mr. Gardner, I'd be wiling to take the boy to get his school supplies, and you are welcomed to come along."

I looked at my father with such a bright smile on my face, that he began to smile as well. "I'll come," he told us. "Man, I haven't been out of these mountains for twenty-five years!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside our Hobbit hole, Professor Flitwick told us to take his arms and to hold on tight. We did what we were asked, and suddenly it was dark, and I felt like I was being sucked down a tube.

Finally, when I felt like my lungs would burst from not being able to get air; my large feet touched the ground. I looked around. We were in a dark alley. I turned to my dad. He seemed to be just as disheveled as I was. "What was that?" I asked.

"You just Apparated Bandy. It's a way of wizard transport, but only grown wizards with licenses can truly do it. He then looked down at my feet and sighed to himself. "This won't do, not at all." He then pulled a stick out of his pocket, which I supposed was his wand, spun it, and out of no where I had a pair of tan loafers on my hairy feet. He then transfigured my breeches into strange, blue trousers, which he told me were denim, and replaced my waist coat and tunic with a cottony t-shirt. He then did the same with my dad, and we headed out of the alley, into a place liked id never seen before.

Lights were everywhere. The tallest buildings id ever seen would have surpassed mountains. And there was so much noise; humans everywhere, all taller than I. "Welcome to London," cried out Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice.

My dad looked shocked. I suppose London had changed during the past twenty-five years since my father had seen it last.

Professor Flitwick then escorted us to a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Dad couldn't see it apparently, so I had to guide him in. Inside we found a grubby little bar with a toothless old man smiling at us. "Hello Filius, care for a drink?"

He obviously must've talking to Professor Flitwick since no one else was there, but Flitwick just simply replied, "Not now Tom. I have to bring this new student and his father in Diagon Alley."

Tom turned to us; I suppose not realizing we were there since just now, since Professor Flitwick was probably about an inch taller than I. Tom then laughed, "I see you've finally found some fellows shorter than you, eh Filly?"

Flitwick smirked slightly and gave a fake chuckle, but truly looked offended. "Yeah," he finally answered, "I suppose I did. Good day Tom."

He then brought us to the back of the pub to a brick wall. He touched a certain amount of bricks with his wand, and out of nowhere, the bricks disappeared, and behind was a street grander than the one outside.

Streets filled with humans, all of which I assumed were witches and wizards, They were wearing robes of all different colors and were all standing in front of amazing shops. They one for everything it seemed. I truly couldn't believe my eyes. All the people were taller than us. I couldn't help thinking to a time (which was probably 20 minutes ago) when I thought I was tall. Many people looked down at us curiously, but didn't say anything, afraid to offend us.

Professor Flitwick led us through bookstores, quill shops, parchment stores, a robe shop (in which the owner was utterly bemused by my measurements), and even a pet shop. There I got my new pet owl, named Gwaihir, who was a great eagle of legend. My owl was small like me, and I was glad that I got a small one as well, or I'd probably be terrified of my own pet.

While we were buying these things, Professor Flitwick explained to Dad and I about how the school had funds made for students who didn't have money for supplies. Since there was no currency in the middle of the mountains (we traded goods), that sounded just about right.

Finally, we went to the wand shop. I read the sign. It said; _Ollivander's Established 382 B.C. _I didn't know how long ago that was, but I knew it was a long time ago.

We stepped inside, and Professor Flitwick cried out in his squeaky voice, "Mr. Ollivander!"

Then, a man on a rolling ladder came around the corner. He had big orb-like eyes with wisps of white hair. He towered over me; well I suppose everyone towered over me.

"Aww… Mr. Gardner, I knew you'd be coming soon."

I gulped. Could he predict the future?

"Now, I remember giving your mum her wand. Natalie Ports; Acacia wood, unicorn hair. Now, how is she?"

I stared at him, not sure what to say. I turned to Dad, whose merry face was looking depressed. "She passed twenty-two years ago."

Ollivander stared at him, "Shame. I apologize, sir. Now, Mr. Gardner, hold out your wand hand."

I stared at him curiously and finally said with hesitation, "Well, I'm right-handed."

"Perfect." He then took out a tape measure and it began to, by it I might add, measuring me in strange places, like the length of my pinky and the space in between my nostrils. After Ollivander got the tape measure back, ke shook his head. "Odd measurements," he stated, "Are you sure your human dear boy?" He then laughed.

I was about to tell him I wasn't all human until I saw Flitwick's look of warning.

Then, Mr. Ollivander went into a back room, and returned with probably about a dozen boxes. He took the top box and said, "Acacia wood, 8 ½ inches, dragon heartstring."

I stared at it, and then gave it a flick. I heard a bang behind me; my dad's curly brown hair was aflame. Professor Flitwick quickly pulled out his wand and made water pour out of the tip. So now my dad was soaked, Mr. Ollivander looked rather tired, and I was truly embarrassed. Then Mr. Ollivander gave me another one and told me the wand type. That one got all of the wands in the pile land all over the room. Soon a pile was creating itself in the corner of the room of wands that apparently did not want to be my friends.

Finally though, Mr. Ollivander gave me a wand and said, "I never expect this one to sell, but it might work with you. It is cherry wood, 5 ½ inches, and unicorn hair. Let's give it a wave."

Nervously, I picked it up, and I suddenly felt warmth in my hands, and red sparks flew out of it. At this, Ollivander smiled, and took from me and wrapped it in brown paper. I heard Flitwick clapping behind me and Dad smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back.

Finally we had finished our shopping. When we finally returned home, Flitwick grinned at me and waved. "See you in September Bandy! I hope you're in Ravenclaw!"

I waved back, even though I was confused on what Ravenclaw was. "See you then Professor!"

With that, I closed the circular door and sat in our cave, hardly being able to wait until the summer was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I went to my cousin's Rosie's house to see how she was doing. I knocked on the door, and there appeared my Aunt Firiel. She had left her clan in France to marry my Uncle Tolman. Her family was descended from the eldest child of Samwise Gamgee, Elanor the Fair. So my Aunt Firiel had beautiful curly blond hair with blue eyes, similar to what Elanor the Fair was supposed to look like in legend.

She smiled at me and said in her French accent, "Hello Bandy. Eet eez lovely to see you again. I'll tell Rosie you are 'ere." She then turned form me and cried out "Rosie! Bandy's here!"

I heard Rosie running across the cold hard floor. She opened the door and screamed, "Bandy!" She then hugged me so tight that I felt like I would suffocate. At the moment she was about one foot shorter than I was, but was slowly growing. She was probably going to end up being 3"5, if she was lucky. She had dirty-blond hair and hazel eyes that were always glistening with gladness.

She grabbed my hand and began to pull me into the valley. "Come on Bandy, let's play some soccer!"

I pulled my hand out of hers. She stared at me curiously. "Rosie, I came to tell you something."

She looked at me with great frustration. "Play now, talk later." She then attempted to take a hold of my hand again, but I withdrew it quickly. "We can play after I tell you. It's important."

Rosie was very stubborn and persistent child. But finally she sat down on the stone ledge and said, "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

I sat down next to her and said, "You'll never believe it! I got accepted to a school!"

Rosie looked rather surprised. "I never knew there was a school for Hobbits."

I smiled at her. "It's not for just Hobbits. It's for men!"

She gasped. "Bandy! You're going to meet men!"

I nodded at her. "I already have. He was about a foot taller than I was, and he said he was short."

Her hazel eyes widened. "Wow Bandy. That's amazing! So, can I come?"

That was the question I was worried about. I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I don't think so. You have to have special abilities to go."

Rosie smiled, "I have plenty of special abilities!" she exclaimed. "I put my foot behind my neck, I can wriggle my nose, and I can play soccer very well!"

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. She then began doing examples of her "special abilities". Before she got too far with attempting to put her leg behind her head, I stopped her and finally said, "No. They are different kinds of abilities. Ones that I only got form my mother."

She stared at me. I never talked about my mum very often, and she'd always be surprised when I did. "So you have to be of the race of Men?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "You have to be of the race of Men."

She then frowned at me. "You're so lucky to be a half-breed." She then began to pout.

I sighed. I had to make her feel better somehow. "Listen, I'll write to you. And I'll tell you everything, okay? I'll be so descriptive; you'll feel like you were there."

She looked up at me, and then a smile flashed on her face. "Okay Bandy. I can't wait to get one of your letters."

I grinned at her. She was such a little hobbit-lass. "Come on," I finally said. "I want to show you how you're going to get your mail."

I then brought her back to my house and I showed her Gwaihir. She shrieked of course when I first showed her, but then I got her to calm down once I petted Gwaihir under the beak, which was probably the most dangerous zone you could touch on an animal that you think will bite.

I then gave Rosie some owl pellets and she cautiously fed him them. Then she took out her delicate hand and gingerly petted the top of his head. She then began to laugh, and she kept on asking me for owl pellets. Finally, I had to put them away, terrified Gwaihir would get fat if Rosie gave him too much. When Rosie left my house she cried out, "I'll miss you Bandy!"

I smiled. "I'm not leaving for another month!" I then closed the door behind me, waiting for the end of that month to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally, it had come!

It was August 24, a week before I'd be at Hogwarts. I was still hoping it wasn't just all a dream and that I was being a real idiot, but I never seemed to wake up from this dream.

All of my school things were packed, Gwaihir was in his cage, and Dad was still trying to figure out a way to get us to London fast enough. The clan had had an entire meeting about it, and decided it would be best if Dad and I were taken by the pony of the village to the outskirts of London and then walk the rest of the way. So, early in the morning, I was awoken by Dad and he told me to get dressed and be ready within ten minutes. When I was finally done, wearing the most modern clothes I could find (a pair of gray trousers and a white button-down shirt) I walked out of our hobbit house and into the valley, where the cart and pony were waiting.

When I got there, there was my dad in his own most modern-day clothes (sadly these included breeches) with Uncle Tolman, Aunt Filier, and Rosie. All my stuff was in the cart along with a pack of food and plenty of hay for the pony.

Uncle Tolman took me into his arms and gave me the hugest hug he could possibly manage. Now, Uncle Tolman was a chubby hobbit with a mane of black curls. He was beaming and he finally said to me, "Be good lad, and show those Men what Hobbits can do!" He then patted me on the back and Aunt Firiel came over to me.

She smiled warmly and said, "Good-bye Bandy. Don't forget to wash be'ind your earz!"

I grinned and told her I wouldn't forget, and she immediately took my head in her hands and kissed me on both cheeks. Rosie was by her side, still rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was told she didn't have to wake up for me, but she said she would. I had to kneel down to talk to her, since she was so short and only felt like whispering early in the morning. She muttered in my ear, "Write to me Bandy."

I couldn't help but smirk at this. I gave her a big hug and said, "I'll write to you tonight if I get a chance okay."

She looked at me with her mother's eyes and said, "Okay Bandy."

I then got up and settled in to the seat in front of the cart next to my dad, and we headed off. I waved behind me as the pony walked at a slow pace, and I saw Rosie rubbing her face into her father's vest, obviously crying. I smiled. Rosie was so much younger than I was. She was twelve, making her about six in hobbit-years, and she was such a good girl. I was going to miss her forcing me to play soccer or attempting to put flowers in my hair.

We stayed in the countryside, not wanting to be seen by Men. They'd sure have a fun time picking on the short people in the small pony-powered cart.

We slept by day and traveled by night, and after a week of riding, we finally made it.

At 8:30, we came to the outskirts of London. My dad hid the pony in an abandoned metro tunnel, and we took my stuff, and headed out into the sunlight. We walked for two hours, until we finally got to King's Cross station. I grabbed my ticket out of my pocket that came with my letter, and it said, "Platform 9 ¾". What did that mean?

I turned to Dad. He was reading it too. He looked around, and shrugged. So, we went to the best place we could think of; platform 9 and platform 10.

_Oh man, what were we going to do? _I looked at the clock nearby, it said 10:50. I was going to miss the train if I didn't figure this out. Then I heard a woman behind me saying, "Come along boys, we don't want to miss the train."

I turned around; a plump woman with red hair was walking by us with a double stroller with five boys behind her, all with red hair to match hers.

I peered in the stroller. I saw a girl and a boy. They looked about the same age, but the boy was probably older. They too had red hair.

I didn't think much of them originally, but then I saw what they were carrying on their trolleys. An Owl. I suddenly realized that these people must be wizards. I walked over to them. All of them were so much taller, but I had to gain all my courage up. "Excuse me, miss?" I said to the woman.

She looked down at me curiously. I then became very self-conscious. I realized I hadn't bathed since I left the mountains, or had time to change my clothes. I must've stunk. "Yes dear boy?" she replied.

"Umm… I was just wondering… umm… how to get onto Platform 9 ¾?"

My dad was just staring at me, not really sure what to say. I was talking to a complete stranger, and no less, a human stranger.

"Oh, yes, dear. It's my son's Charlie's first year too." The boy with a dragon pin on his shirt beamed down at me. "See, all what you have to do is run straight at the barrier in between Platforms nine and ten. You got it? But before you go, let Bill demonstrate."

The oldest boy walked up. He seemed to tower over the rest of his siblings, and even his mother. He had on a leather jacket, and his hair was rather long. He flopped it backwards out of his face and made a run for it pushing his trolley. I stared at him, and one second he was there, the next second he was gone. Dad and I stared in disbelief. "Now, would you and your father like to try dear?"

The woman was smiling at us kindly. I took my dad's hand, and together we pushed the trolley towards the barrier, hoping that we wouldn't be pushed back.

But we were never stopped by a brick wall. Instead, we kept on running, until I saw in front of me a gigantic scarlet steam engine, with red smoke billowing out of it. I'd never seen one in person, just in pictures, but they were far more spectacular than I could possibly imagine. Bill was standing by the barrier, waiting patiently for the rest of his family. He smiled the same warm smile as his mother's and told me that I should probably get on the train, put my stuff in an empty compartment, and returned to say good-bye to my dad.

I did what Bill said and returned to find the rest of the red-haired family on this side of the barrier. The two younger children in the stroller were ooing and awing at the train, along with the many people bustling around us. My dad was just standing there nervously, not quite sure what to do. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Good-bye dad," I said, while hugging him.

There were tears in his eyes. This will be the last time we'll see each other until the holidays, which would make it the longest we'd ever be apart. "Be good Bandy," he said, trying to hold back tears. "And never forget that your other half of lineage, no matter how much you love being a wizard."

"No worries Dad," I told him. "I don't think I'll ever forget that while everyone's taller than I am."

Dad laughed. "Now, don't let the other kids make fun of you, and please write to me."

"Of course I'll write to you. You have no worries there." I paused. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Bandy. Now get on that train, and show them what Hobbits can do!"

"Of course Dad." I walked away, not wanting to take a last look at my dad. For if I did, I just knew, I'd see him crying. And I'd probably cry too.

I got on the train, and sat in my compartment. I checked the watch that was once my mum's, and at exactly 11:00, the train began to move, and I finally looked out, and saw my dad waving at me from the very edge of the platform, holding on to a post to keep balanced.

As he got smaller and smaller, I began to think about what he'd do without me, and if he'd be okay being alone. But then I thought, if he could raise me by myself, surely he could live a few months without me. With this last thought, I looked away from the window, and began thinking about what awaited me at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As these thoughts came to me, Charlie came into the compartment, "Hey, can I sit here?" he asked. "My brother's friends kicked me out of theirs."

"Yeah, sure, sit down." I responded. What else could I say?

He sat down. The air was awkward. I looked down at the floor. I noticed how his feet easily touched the floor, while mine were hanging down halfway.

Finally, Charlie asked, "So, what's your name?'

"Bandy," I answered.

He smiled, "Charlie." He reached out his hand, and I took it. I already knew his name, and he knew I knew his name, but I suppose it was the best way to introduce yourself.

I looked at him, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, I pointed at his dragon pin. "Are you fond of dragons?" I asked.

He looked down to where I was pointing, smiled and answered, "Oh, yes. I saved up all my money so I could buy one in Diagon Alley. It took a while, but I'm glad I got it. I've always wanted to study dragons. I find them fascinating."

I began to think of all the tales of dragons back at home. My all time favorite, of course, has a hobbit as the hero. When Bilbo Baggins and his group of dwarves stole back the treasure from the evils of Smaug, which was truly something to behold.

I then explained the story to Charlie, and he laughed, because according to him, dragons couldn't talk. I took to heart his laughter, and asked how he knew. He had replied that he had read about it. And finally I made the blow by saying that perhaps they were just too shy now to say anything. We stared at each other for a long time, and then we both laughed, laughing all the while.

After we had finished with our giggling, Charlie felt his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

I too, felt a rumbling in my stomach. _For Pippin's sake_, I thought, _I missed second breakfast and Elevensies. _

Charlie then pulled out a brown paper bag from his pocket, and handed a sandwich to me. "Turkey," he said, "Mum made some for Bill and me. Take it, they're really good."

I took it out of his hand. It was covered in this shiny, clear, plastic-like substance. As I stared at it curiously, Charlie was giggling. I stared at him, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," he replied, "but you're looking as though you've never seen a sandwich before.

Slightly hurt, I answered, "Of course I've seen a sandwich before. It's just, the clear stuff around it. Am I supposed to eat that too?"

"No," replied Charlie. "It's saran wrap. You put around food to keep it fresh. Then when you want to eat it, you just take it off."

Staring in wonder, I took off the "saran wrap", and took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted good.

After the sandwich we stared at the windows for a while and then talked about our families. I told him about my dad, Rosie, Aunt Firiel, Uncle Tolman, and even my mum. I didn't mention anything about hobbits or anything, since I had a strange feeling I should really keep that secret.

But he told me all about his family. Apparently he the second of seven! And only two years ago did he get his first sister!

As we traveled, a lady with a cart full of candy rolled by. She politely asked us if we wanted any candy, and we politely told her no. Not that we didn't want candy, but we just didn't have the money. Then, from behind her appeared a girl with bright blue hair. She seemed to look at us for a second and then asked the lady, "Umm… could I please have three chocolate frogs and three licorice wands ma'am?"

The lady with the cart smiled at her, and handed her the candy. The girl then gave her some coins, and then the lady pushed her cart away.

Before the girl walked away however, she threw both Charlie and me a Chocolate Frog and a Licorice wand each. She smiled, winked, and walked away.

Fascinated, Charlie and I ran for the door to check if she was still there so we could thank her. She wasn't.

In the doorway, Charlie and I looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to sit down with our candy, which was quite delicious since it was my first time having it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally, the train came to a halt. It had been hours since the mysterious girl had given us the candy, and I was quite curious to find out who she was.  
>To avoid the crowd, I grabbed Charlie's hand and quickly maneuvered our way to the door. I must say, it was quite a reach for his hand, but he followed easily. "You're pretty fast for a little guy," he told me with great ease.<br>It was true. All hobbits were able to easily walk around, and quietly too, which is surprising since we have such big feet.  
>When we got off the train, the first thing I saw was a big black soft thing that I immediately bumped into. While I was still disoriented from the fall, I heard a rough voice come up from the large thing, "Sorry 'bout that little guy." It then lifted me up as if I weighed less than nothing and brought me to my feet.<br>When I finally was able to stand for myself, I looked up to see a giant. Or, at least, he looked like a giant. He must have been four times bigger than I was and seven times as wide. His feet in black boots looked like they could crush me and not even notice they stepped on something. His black hair and beard were tangled like a bird's nest, and his black eyes were staring at me with a great look of concern. "You okay little feller?"  
>I tried to smile at him, but failed. Nervously, I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."<br>I turned to Charlie to tell him that we should probably go, but he staring up at the giant as if he had never seen a man before. "My brother Bill told me about you. You're Hagrid aren't you! You're the gamekeeper."  
>Hagrid smiled. "Yep, that's me. Nice to know I'm talked about."<br>Really wanting to leave, I stammered, "We should probably head towards the school, thank you though." I then was about to walk around him when he said, "But all firs' years have gotta come with me! Don't worry little guy, we'll leave as soon as we got them all rounded up."  
>I stood there nervously, with Charlie, and avoiding Hagrid's feet as much as possible. We'd been standing there for about five minutes, when Charlie looked down at his sweater. "Oh my gosh! My dragon pin! I saved up two years for that!" Frantic, he felt anywhere on him, on the verge of tears.<br>As if like she had heard him, a girl's voice came behind me. "Excuse me, is this yours?"  
>We all turned around. And, I must admit, this girl was pretty. She had long blond hair, clear blue eyes, and the occasional freckle on her pale face.<br>But Charlie didn't pay attention to her face. He was looking at the hand she had outstretched. "My dragon pin!" he exclaimed, taking it. "I've been looking all over for this! Thanks…"  
>But his thought was lost as he looked onto her facial features.<br>She smiled, "My name is Jen."  
>He gulped, and said rather nervously, "Charlie."<br>While they shook hands, I looked up at Hagrid, and he was doing the same thing I was; smirking.  
>After they let go, she smiled and said, "See you at Hogwarts." She then turned away into the crowd.<br>"Yeah, see you at Hogwarts," Charlie replied, waving at her.  
>He stood there for a minute, still as stone, until Hagrid finally said, "Well, best get to the boats! Come firs' years; to the boats!"<br>We followed him, and to my dismay, Charlie chose the boat closest to Hagrid's. I had to follow. The boat was then filled with two other students, who I later learned were Heather Finnigan and Tong-u Chang.  
>As we made our way across the lake, Charlie and Hagrid were having an animated conversation about dragons. <em>Well, they seemed like they'd get along, <em>I thought.  
>I looked around me at the other boats, and while I was looking, I saw her! The girl from the train! She was staring silently ahead with her bright blue hair waving behind her in the wind. I tried to wave hello to her, but she didn't seem to notice me. It might've been just because I was so small, or she was too busy staring in front of us. So tired of her not seeing me, I decided to turn and see what she was looking at.<br>At the moment I turned around my jaw dropped. Let me just say this now; Hogwarts is BIG! And I know everything looks big around me, but I mean really big. Like; so big it makes Hagrid look like an ant. It was a huge castle standing on top of a cliff over-looking a lake. The towers jutted out of the sides of the many buildings connected by hallways like orc teeth. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen!  
>When we finally came to ground, I couldn't help but kiss it. The only hobbits that like boating are the Brandybucks, and they sailed to America centuries ago. After I finished hugging the ground, and having many eleven year olds laughing at me, I walked up the stairs behind Charlie.<br>Hagrid then smiled at us and said roughly, "I'll leave you guys with Professor McGonagall. Good luck everyone!" He then waved at us and disappeared.  
>We all stood there silently, not really knowing what to do. Everyone towered over me, and most didn't realize I was there, and those who did stared curiously at me. Really, now that I look back on it, who could blame them? Not many people see less then four foot tall first years.<br>Finally, after what seemed like forever, a woman with tight bun at the top of her head and square spectacles walked in with such a thin mouth I could've coward. I could tell she was stern, but she had a look in her eyes that she was fair. She stared down at all of us. "Welcome to Hogwarts!' she exclaimed. "I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, Transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor house. Today, you will step into that great hall and be sorted into your house. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All are worthy of all of you, the question is, which one are you worthy of? Now, when I give the signal, you will walk out to the front of the hall, and wait patiently and quietly in a line."  
>I looked towards Charlie. He was sweating and his cheeks were getting as rosy as my dad's. I, myself was nervous, even though I never heard of any of these houses before, except for Ravenclaw which Flitwick didn't define to me. I knew this "sorting" would change the course of my life forever.<br>Finally, McGonagall waved her hand, and one-by-one, we walked through the doors and into the hall. This hall was huge. It had four tables vertically filled with human children in black robes. In front of us was one table filled with many human adults of all ages staring down at us all; some with curiosity, some with smiles, and some even with great discontent. I did notice Professor Flitwick. He smiled and waved at me, I returned it. I remembered his last words to me, "I hope you're in Ravenclaw!" And because of his words, I was hoping the same.  
>Many of the kids around us were smirking, them too trying to make sense of us. Many especially were staring at me.<br>Finally, we all got up to the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had just set a rather old large hat on the table. It reminded me a lot of Gandalf's hat from all the old drawings. Suddenly the room quieted, as the rip in the old hat opened wide and began a song!  
>My mind wasn't hearing the song; since, you know, the hat as singing; but I actually comprehended about what it was talking about. Gryffindor house was for the brave, Ravenclaw was for the smart, Hufflepuff was for the loyal, and Slytherin was for the self-determined. Then the thought came to me. What house was I going to be put in?<br>Once the rip in the hat closed, McGonagall picked up a long piece of parchment, and began reading off names in alphabetical order.  
>"Amicucci, Nancy." At that moment a small girl with many freckles nervously walked up to the hat. McGonagall put it on her, and for a moment there was silence.<br>Then, from the rip in the hat, it screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>One of the tables cheered in jubilation. I gulped. I hoped they would do the same for me.<br>So far there had been two Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, and four Ravenclaws. Then came up "Finnigan, Heather."  
>While she was sorted into Ravenclaw, I began to think. <em>Oh my gosh! They're so close to the G's! What if I'm not put in a house? What if it tells me no half-Hobbit could ever step in this castle! I'd be dead, really dead! Rosie would be so disappointed!<em>  
>Finally, I heard my name, "Gardner, Bandobras".<br>I, nervously, walked up to Professor McGonagall, waved at Professor Flitwick behind me, who waved back, and before I knew it, the hat was over my eyes, and I could see no more.  
>"<em>Hello my dear boy. Let's look at your mind. You've got knowledge my boy. Plenty of knowledge. And you have bravery as well. But the thing that shines out the most Bandy is your loyalty. That's why I'll put you in… <em>HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>I had made it! The hat had sorted me! The table that had cheered for Nancy and Tong-u were clapping and cheering. Some were screaming, "We got the short one! We got the short one!"<br>I sat down, grinning ear to ear, and listened to the rest of the sorting, hoping that Charlie would join me in Hufflepuff.  
>After many kids, "Kulwiak, Jen" came up, I looked at Charlie, and he was smiling. I smiled too. Oh Charlie.<br>After a long time, the hat on Jen's head finally screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
>I turned to Charlie to see his reaction. He looked as if he had been betrayed. I couldn't understand why. Slytherin didn't sound that bad. Self-determination was a good quality.<br>After what seemed like ages, I heard McGonagall say, "Tonks, Nymphadora". There she was! The mysterious girl from the train! As the hat went over her blue hair, there was silence. "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>I cheered along with all the other kids. And Nymphadora sat down next to me.<br>I didn't say anything to her yet, because I wanted to hear everybody else's houses. Five more Hufflepuffs joined our table, until Charlie came up. He was the last in the line. I stood there, praying that he'd be with me in Hufflepuff, but then I heard the hat scream "GRYFFINDOR!"  
>I sat there in dismay, while the table to our right cheered him on. I could see Charlie's brother, Bill, who pat his brother on his back in congratulations. That's when I thought, maybe it's better this way.<br>Then, the old man that looked a lot like Gandalf from the pictures (notice everything reminds me of Gandalf) who sat in the middle of the staff table got up, and began to speak. "Now, I don't want to keep you from the feast, so let me just give you my name and a few words before you start." From behind his long silver beard and mustache, he smiled. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And here are my choice words; twinkle, splash, bogie, and jumper. Thank you."  
>I turned to an older kid next to me. "Does he do this every year?" I whispered.<br>"Yep, every year." He then rolled his eyes and looked back up at the headmaster, who was still talking.  
>"Now, please, enjoy the feast!" He then clapped his hands and sat down. I looked down at the once empty platters, which were now covered with foods that I had only seen in photos. Some of them Dad and I had cooked, like chicken, peas, carrots, potatoes. But some I had never tasted before, like salmon, steak, mints, and all these different kind of meat pies. I immediately piled one of everything on my plate.<br>I turned to Nymphadora, finally happy to meet her, and said, "Hi Nymphadora, I'm Bandy."  
>I held out my hand, but she turned to me with anger on her face. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" And then, something very peculiar happened. Her hair went from icy blue to a deep, blood red. I yelped back in alarm. She, realizing what was wrong, said, "Oh, sorry about that. Sometimes I just can't control it." She then changed her hair back to blue.<br>I was still staring at her, transfixed. Finally I answered, "How-how'd you do th-that?"  
>She answered, "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can transfer my looks at will. And sorry for snapping at you like that. I've just always hated being called Nymphadora. Just call me Tonks." She was smiling wide.<br>I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks by the way for the candy on the train."  
>"It was no problem. I didn't want you guys starving. Anyway, this feast sure looks good."<br>"Yeah, it sure does. A lot of these foods I haven't even had before." I answered.  
>She stared at me bewildered. "So you never had like steak before?"<br>"Never." I answered.  
>She sighed sympathetically. "No wonder you're so small. You never got your proteins. Do you need help getting anything?"<br>She looked down at me. It was true. I could hardly reach anything on the table. My chin just made it above the table if I stretched. "Thanks. Could you pass me the biscuits?"  
>She passed them to me. "Thank you."<br>"You know, they should probably get you your own low table, or a higher seat. I'm sure that small teacher could help."  
>She pointed at Professor Flitwick. "Yeah, I'll ask Professor Flitwick later."<br>She smiled. "Alright, sounds good."  
>With that, we got back to our food, and I knew immediately that I had just made a very good friend.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night things went swimmingly. Professor Dumbledore told us all the rules of the school. I couldn't understand why we weren't aloud in the Forbidden Forest (besides, you know, the name) because I was always taught that forest were so great.

Well, finally we had finished the feast, and we headed to the dormitories for the night. Unlike most of the houses, we didn't have to walk far. Our common room was right by the kitchens, and the prefect explained to us how to get in and out. After saying the password, (house-elves), we walked into a round and earthy room. I smiled. It reminded me of a hobbit-hole. I felt at home.

Immediately up the stairs to the boys dorms and I wrote a letter to both my dad and Rosie. A promise is a promise. I told them about the sorting (minus the hat) and Charlie and Tonks and all the other people I met. I felt bad having to lie to Rosie, but I had to keep me being a wizard secret, or else she'd go blabbing.

I then called for Gwaihir, and I tied the letters to his leg, and he flew out the window into the sky.

Feeling good about this, I crawled into bed. It was a four-poster with yellow and black hangings. The four other boys in my dorm, Tong-u, Peter, Adam, and Rufus soon joined me. As soon as I rolled over in my new bed, I fell asleep.

That morning I woke up, got into my new uniform, and went downstairs to find Tonks waiting. Her hair was yellow. "What's with the hair change?" I asked.

"I decided I'm going to have a different hair color for each environment. In the common room it'll be yellow, when I'm in the great Hall it'll be blue, and the rest I'll leave myself to choose from."

I smiled. "Interesting," I answered. We laughed and began to walk down to the Great Hall. As we walked, I began to realize how confusing this castle was and how everyone was probably going to trample on me at some point.

When we had gotten to the Great Hall, I went over to the Gryffindor table to say hi to Charlie. He was talking to his older brother Bill. I smiled. "Hey Charlie."

He looked up. "Hey Bandy," he replied.

Bill smiled at me too. "Good to know my brother has made a friend. I'm Bill. We haven't officially met yet." He gave me his hand and I shook it. "Now, if you need any help, just call me, you got it Bandy."

"Got it," I answered. "Thanks Bill."  
>"No prob," Bill said. "Well, better get to Transfiguration. See you guys!"<p>

We waved good-bye to him, and I talked to Charlie for a bit. He was real excited and nervous about the first day of school. Agreeing with these comments, I finally told him I should probably eat breakfast on my first day and that I'd see him around.

When I got back to the Hufflepuff table, I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down with Tonks to talk for a bit. Her hair was blue again, and after breakfast was over we headed to our first lessons at Hogwarts.

Transfiguration, Tonks was violet. It looked rather nice I must admit. Professor McGonagall was very stern but she treated us fairly. And the Hufflepuffs shared that class with the Gryffindors, which made it great because that meant I could spend more time with Charlie. Also, that was the class that I was able to make Tonks and Charlie friends.

Potions was the opposite though. Professor Snape just seemed to hate all of us. Tonks' hair was green.

The worst; Defense Against the Dark Arts. I always dreaded that class. Not that I hate the subject, it was the teacher! Professor Ports was a very old and bitter man. He would give us all dirty looks, but he absolutely hated me the most. He was rather short for a man, with black hair in a ponytail and sad black eyes to match. Many students said that he and Snape would make the best of friends, but they seemed to hate each other too. Professor Ports enjoyed his solitude.

Charms was most fun. Professor Flitwick was so good to us. He would always tell me, "Hufflepuff has stolen a great student from the hands of Ravenclaw." I would always smile at this, and Tonks enjoyed him too. We actually accomplished something in that class. I had mentioned my problem with reaching the table, and he told me there would be a tall stool waiting for me at the Hufflepuff table. I would see the Slytherins in that class, which meant seeing Jen. She was really a nice girl, and I would try to mention Charlie as much as possible, but she would always change the subject. Tonks' hair was orange.

And then, Herbology. Professor Sprout was a new teacher, and she was also the Head of Hufflepuff house. She would dote on us a great deal. She would always give us extra house points and she would always let us get off easy. During Herbology with the Ravenclaws, I would work with Tonks on my left with her brown hair and Heather Finnigan on my right. She seemed so nice to me, and she was the only Ravenclaw that I had talked to. She didn't seem to care that I was short with hairy feet. That's a characteristic I admire.

History of Magic with Professor Binns was just really… interesting! Most people hate it and fall asleep, but I just adore it! I grew up reading history books as dry as unbuttered toast, so this was even more interesting than I could imagine. In this class Tonks' hair was white, as to look like Professor Binns, who was a ghost.

All of my classes I had about three times a week, which could sometimes be enjoyable, and others a pain. But that first day I only had Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, and History of Magic.

The weeks would go by, and after every day I was well-out pooped. Each night I would just want to go back to the small cave in the mountains, and just rest my eyes while being able to hear a pin drop.

But, alas, the common room was no place for peace and quiet. Many children of wizards were running about with Fanged Frisbees and Fireworks and what not. I had to get away!

I always would take a walk. Anywhere I could find really. One cool Monday in mid-October, I had decided to go up to the Owlery. But I would not know where it was if it wasn't for Bill. Bill was such a sweet character. But his friends though, oh don't get me started! They were so rude, and whenever Bill wasn't around they would pick on Charlie. I would see it constantly from the other side of the Great Hall, and would always irk me.

Anyway, sorry to rant off there. So, I headed up to the Owlery. And I was to find Gwaihir in a nearby window waiting patiently for me to arrive. He knew I would come every day, or he would be called. For everyday I would have to send a letter to both Rosie and Dad. So far, I had been able to keep my lineage secret from Rosie, but I felt soon she would catch on. She might be small and stubborn, but at chances she could be intelligent.

As I walked up the spiral staircase passed all the sleeping owls and their pellets, I looked out the window, and noticed something I hadn't before. You might not know this, but Hobbits have very keen eye sights. Of course, not as good as elves; but still okay. I had noticed that on a few mountains away, I could see some little figures running around on a cliff from a cave. I couldn't tell much, but I knew that they all had curly hair, and they were all either wearing skirts or breeches. Hobbits! My hobbit clan was only a few mountains from Hogwarts!

I immediately took out a quill form my robe pocket, and scribbled the fact on the bottom of the two letters I was sending. That would probably explain why Gwaihir would always come back so fast with letters. For Charlie and Tonks it took weeks.

After I had sent Gwaihir off with a pat on the beak and an owl treat, I went back down the Owlery stairs to the only other quiet place in the castle; the library.

As I got there, I discovered Charlie, who was sitting at a table, pouring over a Potions essay. I smiled at him, and sat down on top of the table so I could look at him without needing to look up.

"Hey," I whispered.

He looked up. "Hey." He paused. "Did you know that Snape is evil?"

I smiled. "What did he assign this time to you guys?"

Snape had always given the Gryffindors a harder time than the rest of us. He really seemed to hate them. I couldn't understand why though. I mean, students are students right?

"A three foot essay on bezoars. What the heck even is a bezoar?"

I stared at him in confusion. "I have no idea."

He made a kind of strange, frustrated noise out of his throat and shut the book. He then looked up behind me, and suddenly got a spontaneous tenderness in his eyes. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and noticed Jen studying the corner with a bunch of other Slytherins. When he noticed I was looking, he picked up a large Herbology book and began to read it. But his eyes were not moving back and forth like any normal reader.

At that point I had caught up with what was going on. I may have grown up in the middle of nowhere, but I knew my stuff. So I whispered to him, "Have you talked to Jen lately?"

He looked up, in surprise. "NO. Why would you say that?" He said this rather fast.

I smiled. I finally mentioned, "Well, it's no secret Charlie, that, umm… you like her."

Charlie then did a quite bad acting job of scoffing. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I like a Slytherin?"

I then stared at him in confusion. "What's so bad with being a Slytherin?" I asked him innocently.

He then stared at me like I was san idiot. "Slytherins are Slytherins! And Gryffindors are Gryffindors! They're different!"

"So?" I said. "Differences are good." I then thought of my parents.

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND BANDY! YOU JUST… don't." He then went silent, and he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Bandy. I didn't mean that. I really didn't. Could we just switch the conversation?"

I was hurt, but I could understand Charlie's point of view. It might not have been right, but it made sense. Finally, I answered, "Sure Charlie. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm going to Hagrid's this Saturday. Want to come?"

I smiled nervously. Even though I knew Hagrid was nice, I also knew he was rather clumsy. That's what made him terrifying to me. But glad that Charlie was smiling again, I said "Sure Charlie. That sounds like fun."

So, we headed together out of the library together (under the watchful eye of Madam Pince the librarian), and walked to our separate common rooms, ready for another day of school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That Wednesday, the worst had happened. As I was walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Tonks, we were running late I suppose. Let's just say this, Tonks was having some trouble with her hair color (half of it was macaroni yellow, the other eggplant). So we decided to race there, for a bit of competition.

Well, when we finally got to the classroom, Tonks ran in right before me and pushed me aside, you know, as fun. As soon as she raced in, the bell rang. As I brushed myself off, I pushed the heavy door opened, and came face to face with Professor Ports. His sad black eyes stared at me with such irritation and hatred; I could've wet my pants. Of course, I didn't.

He then said very calmly under his bushy black beard, "Gardner, detention. Saturday, 10:00 am, my office."

At that happy note, I dragged my feet to my seat next to Tonks.

"Sorry about that Bandy. I shouldn't have pushed you," Tonks whispered to me as she pushed back her red hair.

"No worries," I whispered back. Then I told her, "You know, I'm going to Hagrid's on Friday. Want to come?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Sure."

Finally, Defense Against the Dark Arts was finally over. As I jumped off my tall stool that I sat on to actually reach the desk, I heard Professor Ports' voice behind me. "Nymphadora," he was the only teacher who denied calling Tonks by her surname. "Would you stay after class please?"

I turned to Tonks, she looked stunned. As she walked over to him, she turned back, and I shrugged. What else was I supposed to tell her?

I waited outside for what seemed like hours, when she finally came out. "So,' I questioned. "What did he say?"

But she wouldn't talk to me, hardly even looked at me.

"Tonks?" I took by both arms and stared into her face. Her eyes were different. They were no longer cheery and excitable, but stern and stormy. She didn't seem to notice I was there. Finally, I did the only thing I could think of.

I slapped her.

Okay, I know it sounds mean, but I did it. And luckily she came back. "Sorry Bandy," she told me. "What were you saying?"

"What happened in there?" I asked her again.

"Nothing, he just gave me something."

I was completely befuddled by this. "What? Can I see?"

"I'm sorry Bandy, but I really shouldn't."

I stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because it was given to me and so I should be the only one to see it." Her roots began to turn blood red. That meant bad news.

Now she was starting to scare me a little. "Calm down, Tonks. You don't have to tell me. Let's just get to Charms before we're late."

"Yeah, okay." She now seemed a bit confused, but we walked down together to Charms, and I kept my topic as far off as possible from Professor Ports.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, thinking about trying out for Quidditch Charlie?" asked Hagrid as he poured each of us a cup of tea in his hut. "I've seen you flying up at the field when you had free time, and you're pretty good."

"Nah, no first year has made the House team in a century. I don't think I'll be the next one."

Hagrid smiled. "Oh, come on now. Have a bit o' hope."

It was Friday. Hagrid's hut was very cozy, and a fire was going on in the corner. His big boar hound, Fang, was laying on my lap, which was quite uncomfortable since he must've weighed at least three times more than me. As I reached for my tea from behind one of Fang's legs I put out the question of, "What's Quidditch?"

At that, everyone went silent. Charlie stared at me like I was crazy, and Tonks nearly dropped her tea cup. Hagrid just simply sat there, stunned. Finally, Charlie said to me, "Well, it's only the best sport in the world! I'm gonna have to show you some time. You have the build for a Seeker."

Having no idea what a "Seeker" was, I just simply stayed quiet and sipped my tea.

We then dropped the subject of Quidditch, and continued on with the subject of school. I explained to them all about my detention of Professor Ports, with Tonks adding random details and making background noises as if it was some thriller movie. Charlie was also complaining about Professor Snape.

"I mean, we're first years, not homework monkeys!" he'd exclaim at the top of his voice. "He's only bagging on me because I'm a Gryffindor."

Because I still understand House troubles, I didn't say anything. But I knew that there was a problem and it needed to be solved.

"Now Charlie," Hagrid would say. "Professor Snape may be the head of Slytherin House, but he is also an 'ogwarts teacher. And teachers are not prejudice."

"That's what you think," I heard Charlie mutter. But Hagrid did not hear because of the water kettle's shrieking.

After Hagrid made himself more tea, and gave Fang a bone so he would get off of me (it was starting to get difficult to breathe), he sat down and looked out at us all.

"Hagrid," said Charlie timidly, "Why aren't we allowed to go in the forest?"

Hagrid looked at him, half-smiling. "Well, Charlie, there are dangerous creatures in that forest and it's too dangerous fer kids, you know."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, there are werewolves and centaurs and unicorns…"

"Unicorns aren't scary," whispered Tonks with giggles.

"I'm just listing all the creatures off," he replied smiling. "Then there's bowtruckles and thestrals, and then something strange. Something unnatural." His voice then trailed off.

I looked up at him, lost for words. Something unnatural? "What do you mean 'something unnatural'?" I questioned.

"I don't really know. All what I really know is that there's this little hollow that all the animals steer away from. And I not sure why."

"Well there must be some reason," Tonks inquired. "Have you ever seen anything strange in that hollow?"

"No, can't say I have," replied Hagrid quietly. "But I know one thing," he continued. "It isn't something that will be of good service to the school."

There was silence in the hut. We were all thinking the same thing. _What was it?_

The silence was then broken by Charlie. "Well I know one thing Hagrid, we're gonna help you capture it!"

I stared at him in shock. _We?_

Luckily, Hagrid put this idea down right away. "You'll do no such thin'. You could easily get hurt out there by that unnatural thin'! No, no, absolutely not!"

Charlie dropped the subject, but both Tonks and I could still see that crazy, manic, Gryffindor look in his eyes.

Hagrid then looked at the clock. "Oh my, is it really that time already? You guys better a get goin' if you don't want to be caught out after hours. And good luck with your detention Bandy."

I then suddenly remembered my going-to-be-dreadful morning with Professor Ports. "Thanks Hagrid!"

We then all waved and headed back up to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That Saturday, I woke up early, got dressed and headed down to Professor Ports' office for my detention (not without stopping at the Great Hall for an early breakfast.)

As I walked over there, my heart was pounding. _What would I be forced to do during my first detention? Or what will be done to me? Will it be worse then orc torture? Or maybe he'll make me listen to modern music. Oh that would be evil._

As I finished these thoughts going through my head, I found myself knocking on the Professor's door.

When I heard his voice tell me it was okay to come in, I did so subconsciously.

His office was rather small. It was very plain and simple, but all there were pictures all over his desks. I couldn't see those pictures inside the frames, but I'm sure they were of people that he loved. His desk was made of what looked like pine, along with the cabinets lining the walls. He was sitting at his desk, with a chair across from him on the other side of it.

"Mr. Gardner, please take a seat," he told me, gesturing to the chair.

I sat down and asked, "What will I be doing today Professor?"

"You'll be doing some lines for me," he answered solemnly.

He gave me a piece of a paper and I took out my quill to begin writing. "What should I write," I questioned.

"'I shall not be tardy.' I think if you write it about two hundred times it will be sufficient," he replied.

I then dabbed my quill in ink, and began to write down the words, "I shall not be tardy."

It truly wasn't as bad as I imagined it being. I thought he would've done something truly horrid.

Occasionally, I would look up, and I would see him looking at the picture frames. When I had finished the sentence for the one-hundredth time, I decided that I should try and sneak a peak at one of the pictures. The one closest to me, it showed a woman, a beautiful woman. She seemed to be petite, and she had beautiful gray eyes and long, shining, auburn hair. She smiled up at him warmly. He smiled back, with more sadness than usual in his eyes.

Finally, I had plucked up my courage, "Excuse me, Professor Ports?"

His eyes suddenly changed back to being stern. "What Mr. Gardner?"

"Umm… Who is that woman?" I pointed to the photo with the end of my quill.

He sighed. "Never you mind!" he answered me after a pause.

After writing five more lines I inquired him further, "Please sir, I'm truly curious."

He took a deep breath and answered, "Fine, but listen closely."

I stared at him with a great concentration, as if I was about to be told a bedtime story. "This was my wife," he told me simply.

I looked at him. "What do you mean by 'was' sir? Has she… passed?"

"Yes Mr. Gardner she has." The sadness was back in his eyes, and I began to pity him.

"What did she die from sir?" I continued to ask.

He looked at me as if I was torturing him. "From grief, Mr. Gardner." When I had opened my mouth again, I suppose he realized what my next question would be, so he answered it before it even came off my lips. "You see, our daughter, had run away. Only left a letter. Apparently to marry some boy she had just met. I had never even seen the boy. We never saw her again. It was a large blow for the both of us, but it hit my wife hardest. Our daughter's name was Natalie." He then turned around another picture, and my heart stopped. She looked so familiar. She was rather stout with black hair and black eyes that bore straight through me. She wasn't very pretty, but her picture was smiling. Not just any smile, but my smile. My mother it was.

For a time I couldn't breathe. Professor Ports was my grandfather. There was no way around it. How could fate tell me this in such a cruel way?

Finally I asked, after taking a much needed breath, "So you know nothing about what happened to your daughter, Professor Ports?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "She could be dead for all I know."

My mind was racing. She _was_ dead and he didn't even know it. My heart ached for him. What a life to have. I decided the best thing to do was get out of their as soon as I could. I finished the last 95 lines of my punishment quickly, and dashed out of there as fast as my large hobbit feet could take me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Bandy."

I looked up from my book. It was Jen.

"Oh, hey Jen."

She sat down across from me. We were in the library about a half an hour after supper. The sun was beginning to set. We would all be heading home in two weeks for Christmas holidays. "I haven't talked to you in a long time."

It was true. The last we talked must've been at least three weeks ago.

"I heard about your detention with Professor Ports. How was it?"

I stared at her. It had been one week since my detention with Professor Ports. I didn't tell a soul about it. I was far too haunted and ashamed about it, and I'm pretty sure he'd be pretty ashamed to hear the story too. So I just answered Jen's question with the usual answer, "He made me do lines."

She smiled at me. "That's good." I went back to my book. It was truly interesting. It was talking about all different sorts of magical creatures. Some I recognized from the old tales, but some were completely new to me. Then nervously she asked, "So, umm… how's Charlie?"

I glanced up from my fascinating book with a look of mild surprise. "He's doing fine," I answered, slightly suspicious. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason, just curious," she answered quickly. "I haven't spoken to him since I gave him his dragon pin."

"Yeah," I said absently. I would've smirked to myself, but I just noticed a picture in the book that shocked me greatly. It was a tall figure. Cloaked in black it was. It had the air of one who would want me in the worst pain possible. It was standing; no, not the right word; hovering over a human, who was withering with fear. I could only think of one thing when I saw it; a Ringwraith.

I turned around to see Tonks walking towards us. Her eyes were wandering, as if she wasn't sure where to go. "Hey, Tonks!"

She looked over at me, and got a sense of coldness about her. "What do you want?" she asked.

I looked at her in amazement, but I tried to ignore. She'd been this way for awhile now, but I just couldn't figure out why. She was so nice before. But other times she seemed so lost that I had to talk to her and help her. Finally, I just said, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Fine," she answered. Jen was just staring at her. "Hey Tonks," she whispered.

"Hey Jen, how are you?" she said, now suddenly seeming friendly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from homework."

"Yeah, me too."

"Tonks," I said again, trying to get her attention. "Do you know what this is?" I pointed to the Ringwraith, and as soon as I did I realized it was a mistake. At that she began to cower, and then she collapsed in the middle of the entire library. I could see a tear go down her cheek. "What's wrong with her?" I asked quietly, mostly to myself.

Jen got up from her chair and began examining Tonks. Tonks was still conscious, but she had a terrified look in her eyes. "I don't know. Tonks, are you okay?" The entire library was watching.

Tonks lay there in Jen's arms like a small child. After a long time of staring and waiting, Tonks nodded silently. "Okay then Tonks, can you get up?" Tonks nodded again, and Jen gingerly helped her.

Everybody then went back to their business.

When Jen set Tonks in a plushy chair at the end of table, I whispered to Jen when she came back to sit down, "What is this?" I pointed once again to the Ringwraith.

"That's a dementor," she said simply. She looked back towards Tonks for a second; as if afraid she might overhear us and faint again.

"Well, what does it do?" I questioned further.

She looked at the picture again, and shivered. "It's a dangerous creature Bandy. When it comes close to you, it feeds on all of your good memories and leaves behind the bad, until your left with just that. And if it goes on for long enough, it will kiss you."

"Kiss me?" I said in disgust.

"Yeah, it'll latch onto your mouth and suck out your soul. Then you're just a shell, left to wander the earth with no emotions, and no thoughts. Really dark stuff Bandy. You really shouldn't ask."

She then closed the book for me, and put it back on the shelf, leaving me to ponder this new information. It sure seemed like a Ringwraith to me. The way it makes people wither in fear and nearly die, like during the Siege of Gondor. But these dementors don't make you die, they make you live with no emotions. That seemed like Lady Eowyn of Rohan and Merry Brandybuck after they destroyed the king of Ringwraiths. And the way Tonks looked at the picture, just the picture, reminded of me of Frodo Baggins in the history books. What could it all mean?

Then, with that last thought, I looked up to find Charlie speed walking (remember we were still in a library) toward us, gasping for breath. Jen was standing next to me, and Tonks had finally fully recovered. When Charlie finally got to us all he said, "Come on you guys. We're going in the Forbidden Forest."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We all stood there frozen. The forest? What did he mean by that?

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"No time to explain. Come on you guys! We gotta hurry!" replied Charlie rather urgently.

"Cool man, I need time to stretch my legs," Tonks said while she jumped out of her chair, as if she hadn't just fainted a few seconds ago.

As Jen ran over to grab her wand from her bag, Charlie blocked her way. "What makes you think you're coming?" he questioned menacingly.

"I'm coming to help you," she stated.

"What makes you think you're invited?"

"By you saying 'you guys' I thought that included me too. I'm not letting you all go into the forest without me."

"No no. Besides, it's way too dangerous for a girl, especially a Slytherin one. You might chicken out..."

Jen stared at him in fury. "Oh don't play that card on me, you Gryffindor! Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean that I can't be brave. And with the girl comment, I just want to point out you're letting Tonks go, and she just collapsed a minute ago!"

"She did?" said Charlie, stopping for moment.

"No time to explain," I answered. "Come on, you said it was urgent. We should probably get going. Come on Tonks." I grabbed my wand, along with her hand, for I didn't know how steady she really was.

As I turned around, I could still see Jen and Charlie arguing, and he was closing the library door on her.

But five seconds after he caught up to us, Jen was on Tonks' other side, also making sure she was steady. As we were running through the halls I had to get the story. "So Charlie, tell us; why are we making a mad dash to the Forbidden Forest?"

"Because," answered Charlie. "You know how Hagrid was saying there was something strange in the forest? Well, we're going to find out what it is, and why it's happening."

"But Charlie," Tonks screamed. "That's mental for four first years to go running into the Forbidden Forest knowing nearly no offensive or even defensive spells believing that they can destroy something that has a giant scared!"

"Hagrid's not a giant Tonks, and lucky for you guys I've been practicing. You can practice these spells too while we're running down there. Remember, 'Expelliarmus, Protego, and Petrificus Totalus!' Try it, it might work and also try 'Lumos!' It will put a light at the end of your wand."

Muttering these under our breaths, we hurried into the woods. It was silent. It was as dark as a nightmare, and as creepy as the boogie man in there. I really didn't want to go in, but then Charlie whispered, "lumos!" and his wand lit a white glow within a three feet radius of us. At least now we could see our feet. Tonks, Jen, and I attempted the same, and after three attempts, Jen got it. Then I got it at five, and Tonks at six. When our wands were all finally lit, we went deeper into the forest. "

"Do you even know where this hollow is Charlie?" Jen said in an undertone.

"I thought we'd be able to figure it out on our own," told Charlie.

Jen stepped back, frowning slightly. Obviously she did not fancy the idea of wandering into the forest with no idea of where they were going, and I strongly agreed.

For a long time, we trumped through the forest. Our wands showing off of each other's faces, I could see that Jen and Tonks had fear in their eyes. But not Gryffindor Charlie. He was striding in front of us, waiting for anything or anyone to pop out of us at any moment. Now, I might be a descendant of Master Samwise the Stout-hearted, but I am truly not a brave person. So my heart was pounding as we traveled in the night,

Finally, the occasional scurrying of paws and animal calls got even more quiet than before. We finally came to a circle empty of trees. _Is this it?_ I asked myself in my head anxiously, but I was too nervous to say any of it out loud.

Charlie was the first to speak. "I think this might be it, but what's keeping the animals away?"

We gathered in a circle, our backs facing each other. We scanned the area as we turned, wands outstretched. I then heard Jen gasp behind me, "He looks just like my uncle Lucius." The way she said "uncle" made me think that she didn't enjoy having him have such a title. So I turned around to see what her uncle Lucius must've looked like, and I realized he must be a very regal person, for an elf appeared between two trees.

I had never seen an elf before in person, and even I was mesmerized by it even though I knew of their existence. His pointed ears stuck out from under his long blond hair. His green robes were embroidered with gold, and his gray eyes were scanning the ground as if searching for something.

It took him at least a minute to see the four of us. When he did, he stepped back, aghast, and then created a fake smile. "Hello," he said, rather majestically, "And how may I come across three men-children and a hobbit-lad."

Luckily, my friends were too frozen with fear to say anything.

Finally, I plucked up my courage and answered, "We were just… taking a walk."

"Aww… 'Taking a walk'. Well, it was nice seeing you and if you'll excuse me…" He then walked past us and into the woods.

As I turned to mutter to them _that was weird, _I noticed that Tonks was cowering again, as if he was an orc instead of a handsome elf.

When I turned to look up at the other end of the hollow to make sure the elf was gone, he wasn't. He was as still as stone, his pointed ears pricked up as if he was a dog. I stared at him with the greatest curiosity. _What was wrong with this elf?_

He then turned round, with a slight gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps you can help me with my problem."

I seemed to be the only one with the ability to talk. "Problem?" I replied.

"Yes, you see, umm... I dropped something in the forest that was rather important. None of you perhaps had picked it up at any chance."

Tonks continued to shiver and leaned up against Jen. Before I answered, I just bluntly asked, "Who are you? I thought all the elves went to the Undying Lands. "

He paused. Then he grinned and answered, "You are very educated young Halfling. You look a lot like another Halfling I know, Master Samwise."

I knew what he was trying to do; make me forget the questions. I stared at him with great distrust that he finally sighed and answered who he was, "Lalanos, Prince of Mirkwood. You might have learned of my older brother, Legolas. And also, I have a sort of magic that can bring me from here to the Undying lands, young hobbit-lad."

I froze. Legolas was apart of the Fellowship. And a portal to the Undying Lands? Finally, Charlie was first one of my friends to speak. "Okay, Bandy, what are you guys talking about? What's Mirkwood? Who's Legolas? And what the bloody heck is a Hobbit?"

I could've slapped my forehead. But instead I just gave Charlie a look saying _I'll explain it to you later._

_If we get out_ I said in an afterthought

"What are you looking for? And how could you possibly get from the Undying Lands back to here?" I questioned, giving Lalanos an evil glare.

"Why, I thought you'd know. I can sense it on you. It could be anyone of you children. Any…one…of…you…" With the last words, he took one step closer to us, and with each step Tonks drew closer and closer to Jen.

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" Jen answered. "If you tell us what it is we'll try to help you!"

"You don't know…" he said rather mockingly. "Why the Ring of Galadriel. Come now, don't lie."

A rye smile flitted across his face. I couldn't understand it. The Ring of Galadriel went to the Undying Lands centuries ago. "We don't have the Ring. Why are you asking?"

He stared at me. "Well, I guess you can say I lost it."

Only I of the four of us could understand the true importance of this. The Ring of Galadriel, somewhere in this very forest.

"Please elf-lord," I replied. "We don't have it."

"Oh, I beg to differ." And with great agility, he lunged himself at Tonks, who was luckily dragged away by Jen just in time.

Charlie, after all of his practice, cried out at the top of his voice, "Expelliarmus!"

It would've worked beautifully, if Lalanos was actually holding something. But because his hands were empty, he just quickly got up from his failed attack, and this time made a lunge for Charlie.

As I was just about to scream a spell, a bright flash came behind me, and Lalanos had frozen.

I turned around to see Jen pointing her wand towards us with a free arm. Charlie ran towards her. It seemed to me like their rival houses immediately disappeared.

"Come on," I yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

But I suppose our first-year magic was no match for an elf-lord's. Because at that moment, he was back on his feet, staring at me with hatred. "I know which friend of yours has it Halfling, and I'm not going to stop until I get it back."

Out of nowhere, I fell backwards, and slammed into a tree. My head was spinning. Before I knew it, he had me levitated in the air, and I could feel as if his hand was on my throat. "If you must know how I got here, you should look into the Old Tales. Too bad you won't be able to find them though." I felt the force around my neck grow tighter. Through my blurred vision, I could see flashes of light coming from Jen and Charlie's wands, but they seemed to bounce off him as if he had created an invisible wall.

As I felt life leaving me, I heard a roaring come from behind me, a dog barking, and a rough voice saying, "Get away from 'im you no good ruffian!"

The force on my neck released, and I fell to the ground, sputtering.

There, lo and behold, was Hagrid, with Fang by his side. Lalanos was unconscious on the ground, with a motorcycle only a few feet behind him.

"Come on kids!" Hagrid screamed.

Charlie, Jen, and I, with Tonks being carried by Hagrid, climbed into the motorcycle, and we rode off into the woods. Fang was sitting next to me.

Jen seemed to have gotten out of her trance first. "Do you think he's dead?" she asked Hagrid hopefully.

"No," I answered for Hagrid. "It would take a lot more than a motorcycle to kill an elf."

"What on earth were you kids doin' in there?" he turned to all of us trying to put a look of fury on his face, but there seemed to be relief in his black eyes.

Charlie sighed. "We were just trying to find out what was causing so much trouble," he muttered.

"Well, now we know," answered Hagrid. "And we shan't be talkin' about this until the morning. Got it?" We all nodded. "Good," he replied. "Now let's get you back to the castle. Looks like Tonks could use a bit of rest."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning groggy and yawning. _What a dream!_ I thought. Then, I got up and out of bed, and looked in the mirror on the wall.

As I examined my bed-head, I noticed a red mark in the shape of a hand on my neck. I gasped. It wasn't a dream. We had met an elf in the woods, and he had tried to kill me and my friends. And now I was going to spend my entire Saturday before Christmas holidays talking about our little adventure.

After I got dressed, and raced down the stairs, hoping that Tonks was out in the earthy common room. But she wasn't.

I was very impatient that morning, so I did the only thing I could do; barge into the girls dorms and drag out of her bed if necessary. I shook myself, and began to run up the stairs.

As I was about half-way up, the stairs seemed to have magically formed into a slide. As I attempted to stay upright, my Hobbit feet failed me. I raced back downstairs, and I heard a girl screaming behind me. With a thud I hit the floor of the common room, and the girl who screamed crushed me further. "Well, now I had both a terrible night and morning."

I turned around to find Tonks' foot above my head. "Tonks!" I cried. "I came up to look for you! How come I couldn't come up the stairs?"

"Because you're a boy," she answered simply. Her hair was brown today, and she looked sour.

I would've asked her about it, if I hadn't already known the reason. She was still obviously traumatized by last night. I didn't blame her.

We walked down to Hagrid's hut together, and soon met up with Jen and Charlie. They weren't looking at each other, standing very awkward side by side. They still weren't talking. When would they understand?

When we finally reached Hagrid's hut, Tonks knocked on the door. When she knocked, I saw a glint on her finger, but she quickly hid it under her sleeve.

Immediately we heard barking, and Hagrid opened the door while trying to hold Fang back. Now, after how Hagrid had saved our butts in the forest last night, I felt I could officially trust him not to step on me. No more Hagrid-phobia for me.

He poured us each a giant cup of tea, and sat down himself with a grunt.

"So," he said. "What the heck went on last night?"

I stared at him nervously. I didn't know what to say to Hagrid. How could I explain the entire history of Middle-Earth in a day?

Well, I thought I would start with my race. I then began to pour out the story of Hobbits and the rest of the lost races. I talked about the Ring of Power, and how there were other Rings as well. "And the one Ring that the Lalanos wants is the one who belonged to the Queen of Lorien; a beautiful elf-maid named Galadriel." I finished.

They all sat in silence. Fang had somehow jumped on my lap while I was talking. Was my lap his favorite place to stay?

Charlie was the first to talk. "Well, that explains a lot." He was looking at me up and down, and I think he was talking about my height. I smiled at this. Charlie was the best to break tension.

Jen scowled at him. "We have to be serious about this, or is that impossible for a Gryffindor?"

"Can't you take a joke? Or is that equally as hard for a Slytherin?"

"Alright, that's enough you two," barked Hagrid.

Jen gulped. "I can't believe it. An entire world we didn't even know about. Now I know how Muggle-borns feel when they first find out about us. So, the Ring of Galadriel is the last remaining Ring in the world?"

"That's what I don't get. It went across the sea to the Undying Lands centuries ago. I think he must have brought it with him through the portals."

"But then he said something about the old tales," said Charlie. "What did he mean by that?"

I shrugged. "I think he was referring to one of the old poems or songs in some of the history books."

"Okay, let's go to the library. They have thousands of old books," answered Charlie, getting up from his seat.

"I don't think so," explained Hagrid. "If we never learned of this… Middle Earth is it called? We wouldn't have history books on it."

Charlie sat back down in his chair, looking slightly disappointed. "But the real question is," Hagrid continued. "who has the Ring?"

We all looked around. I hadn't even thought of that. Which one of us did have the Ring?

Then I turned to Tonks. She hadn't spoken at all since the common room. She looked up at us all like a cornered animal. "Tonks?" I said, half unsure.

"Fine, I have it. Please, just leave me alone!" She folded her arms and put her head down. I could see a glisten of a tear fall down her cheek.

Hagrid patted his huge hand on her back. "Now, Tonks we don't want to get you upset. We're sorry if we've made you uncomfortable, but this is a dangerous object you have. Please, just show us it, and tell us how you'd gotten it."

Tonks raised her head to look in to Hagrid's eyes. She smiled and put the Ring on the table. I could feel that she was reluctant to let it go, but I suppose the Ring hadn't taken her too far.

It was a beautiful silver color with a diamonds studded around it. My eyes widened. "_Mithril_," I muttered.

"What?" asked Jen as she too stared at the Ring.

"Mithril," I repeated. "It's the rarest metal in the world. That Ring could buy Hogwarts."

Tonks gulped. "Do you remember that day that Professor Ports held me back after class?"

I nodded solemnly, and shivered at the thought of my secret grandfather.

"Well, he said to me, 'you have to take this for me. It's a gift from me to you. Keep it well hidden, and most importantly, don't let anyone touch it!' I then took the box he was holding out to me, quite confused, and opened it. And I saw it, and I immediately put it on. I felt some sort of surge of power come through me like a lightning bolt. It was… exhilarating, but terrifying at the same time. I don't really want to talk about it." She fell silent once again, and my head was spinning.

"Ports! That no good…" I couldn't find the words to explain him. I jumped to get up, but was stopped during full speed by Fangs massive frame on top of me. Not only was he now my grandfather, but now he had put my friend in danger!

Tonks then put a soothing hand on my arm. "It's okay Bandy. I don't blame him trying to give it away."

I soon calmed down. "So, what should we do?" asked Jen quietly.

I sighed. "I suppose over vacation, I'll spend my time in the library at home."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, and maybe I could look into the Muggle library at home too. I'm sure my dad would take me. He loves Muggle stuff."

"I don't think they would have books on Bandy's world in a Muggle library."

"Actually," I spoke very slowly. "There was a historian of Middle Earth who was a man. His name was Tolkein. He passed it off as fantasy, but it's all true. It's called Lord of the Rings. Maybe you can read it over break?"

"I could try," muttered Charlie. "But, how long is it exactly?"

"Oh for pity's sake, I'll read it Bandy," said Jen, after realizing that Charlie probably didn't have a very good reading span.

"Well, that's that you guys," concluded Hagrid. "We'll meet again after break?"

We all nodded, and he then got up, finally got Fang off of me, and began to usher us out each with our own rock cake (which really didn't taste good).

But as Hagrid was closing the door to his hut, Tonks quickly put her foot in the door.

"What?" asked Hagrid curiously, staring at her small foot.

"Can I have it back now?" Tonks questioned, pointing at the table. And by that, we all knew what she meant; the Ring.

Hagrid smiled. "Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that." He then picked up the Ring off the table. He was rubbing it in his hands lovingly. He began to stare at it as if it was a baby dragon.

But as soon as the look came across his face, it was gone. He then handed it to Tonks, and closed the door.

Tonks instinctively moved to put the Ring on her hand, put I stopped her by lifting my hand in between hers. "You don't want to do that. We don't want you getting further in. If you must keep it close to you, put it in your pocket."

She sighed and put the Ring in her pocket that was over her heart.

As my three friends walked ahead of me, laughing and joking, I was pondering things. _Professor Ports, Hagrid's behavior with the Ring, Tonks and her troubles, and Jen and Charlie. _I sighed.

I felt as if the world was looming over my head by just a string, and it was breaking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I had first heard the words "Merry Christmas!" I thought they were talking something about Merry Brandybuck and Chris Mass (whoever that is).

Hobbits don't celebrate Christmas. We celebrate Yule, which is our New Year. We all gather in the clan hall, and tell stories and play games. Everyone different clan must wear a different color. And when you're a mix of more than one clan, you have a sweater of the background color of the clan you were born into and then a stripe with the other clan of your ancestry.

My base was green, along with many others. Mine had a stripe of purple for my Took grandmother from Norway, and orange stripe for my great grandfather who was from Ireland as a Proudfoot. Many were much more colorful, since many had parents that were both Hobbits. However, I did have one more stripe; black for my mother. I was the only one with a black stripe.

My sweater was waiting for me on the couch as soon as I walked out of our Franklin stove after using Floo powder for the first time (not fun).

My dad was beaming on the other side, squashing me in a hug. "You've grown," he whispered in my ear. I had grown, I suppose. I guess I just hadn't noticed it being surrounded by Men two feet taller than me.

I looked down at my father. There was a tear going down his cheek, and I could feel the tears in my eyes too. I had missed four months of being with my father. We talked in letters, but it most certainly was not the same.

After hugging Dad, he made me put on my sweater, which I would have to wear outside until Afteryule 2, or January 2 in the calendar of Men. Together, we walked out of the cave, questioning each other about our lives, until we reached Rosie's cave.

There they all were, in their Yule sweaters. Uncle Tolman, Aunt Firiel, and Rosie. Uncle Tolman had a green sweater, identical to my dad's. Aunt Firiel's base color was blue, which stood for the Fairbairn clan in France, and Rosie's was a combination of both of their sweaters, many colors all knitted together.

Rosie embraced me as soon as I walked through the door. "We missed you Bandy! Thanks for writing!" I smiled at her.

"Wouldn't dream of not writing."

Well, throughout the holidays, and in between the festivities of course, I would go our hall of records. I went immediately to the second age, which was when the Ring of Galadriel was created. I knew all of the old stories and I had already read each of the books in the records at least once. I looked over again the most likely places, but nothing.

I would spend hours at a time in the hall of records, and Dad was becoming suspicious. He would occasionally walk in and bring me my meals, and Rosie would come in and keep on asking me to play soccer, even though we were surrounded by nearly three feet of snow.

And besides, I preferred staying in the hall of records, because the rest of the clan would always look at me funny. My black stripe seemed to be a big sign saying "hate me." I knew of course they didn't hate me, but when I was wearing my sweater, it was more obvious that I was different.

As I searched a black book with gold lettering on the front, it was the day before Yule. I heard a knock on the hall of records door. I told them to enter, and in came Aunt Firiel. Her curly golden hair was up in a bun. Uncle Tolman always told me that she was a prize back in her home clan of France, and that he was lucky to have her. I smiled. At the age of 35, every hobbit-lad goes out to each clan in the surrounding nations, searching for a bride. Uncle Tolman was somehow able to win Aunt Firiel's heart, and so she came to Scotland.

"Hey Aunt Firiel," I said, smiling.

"'Ello Bandy," she replied. "I brought you your lunch. She held out a tray to me. On it was a chicken sandwich and an orange. We only get oranges occasionally, and because of Yule there were always treats like that.

"Thanks," I said as I got back to my reading.

"Bandy, you need to get outside," Aunt Firiel tells me. She was always a motherly figure. "You 'av been reading too much, even more zan normal. Is there anything I can 'elp wiz?"

I sigh. "No thank you Aunt Firiel, I—"I then pause for a moment. Of course! The Fairbairns had the Red Book! The Red Book!

Now, for a little back-up history on the Red Book. The Red Book was written by Frodo Baggins, a lot of it taken from the notes of Bilbo Baggins. Frodo then passed it down to my ancestor, as well as Aunt Firiel's ancestor, Samwise Gamgee. But before Samwise left for the Undying Lands, he gave it to his eldest daughter, Elanor. IT has been in the hands of the Fairbairns for years.

Finally, I said, "Actually, I was curious; did you ever read the Red Book?"

I hold my breath as she ponders this. After what seemed like forever, she answered, "my father waz one of the 'obbits who was allowed to study the original. 'e would come 'ome from work, and tell amazing stories 'e 'ad learned."

"Did he ever mention anything about getting from Middle Earth to the Undying Lands?"

She stared at me suspiciously. "And why on earth would you want to know zat?"

"Just curious," I said very quickly.

She sighed. "Zee only zing I 'ave 'eard of is by ship."

"No other way?" I inquire.

"No ozzer way," she repeats.

Heartbroken, I head back to the cave after I finished my lunch.

I would be going back to school in three days, and I couldn't imagine telling my friends that I found absolutely nothing.

When I walked through the door, Dad was already cooking supper. We would be having a potluck in the Clan Hall, with the Yule log burning in the center.

My dad was baking chicken, his signature dish.

At 10:30, with chicken in tow, we met up with Rosie, Uncle Tolman, and Aunt Firiel, who kept on looking at me with a motherly-worry in her eyes. Rosie kept on reaching to hold my hand.

When we got there, everybody else had already arrived. All thirty of them. My great grandfather, Robin, was sitting in a large chair by the Yule log. We all surrounded him, dancing. Rosie constantly made me dance with her. I was the closest cousin to her age. The next closest one was 5 and still wearing diapers.

At 11:58, the folk music stopped, along with the patter of Hobbit feet. We all stood there, still as stone, waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

As soon as the clock struck 12, we all turned to Robin, who raised his glass and slowly said, "To the Seventh Age, 29!"

At that, the music started again, and we continued to dance, and I had a funny feeling this year would most certainly be different.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

On what Men call January 2, I had to head back to school. My dad seemed to be taking it better this time. He was smiling. "Now be good, okay? Do well in your classes, and remember, you are only half wizard. You also have Hobbit within you my dear boy." He hugged me again.

For one measly second, I wanted to tell him about Professor Ports. I think he deserved to know who his father-in-law was, but then I decided against it. It would break his heart if I had found another relative, no matter how cruel he was. Even if that relative didn't even know it yet.

I had already said good-bye to Aunt Firiel, Uncle Tolman, and Rosie the night before, so I needn't worry about them discovering anything of my magic. So I stepped into our Franklin stove, and found myself in Professor Sprout's office.

"Aww… Gardner; glad to see you back. I hope you had a merry Christmas," Professor Sprout greeted me. "Tonks is waiting right outside for you."

"Thank you Professor," I answered. With luggage in tow, I walked out of Greenhouse 4, and found Tonks just as promised, waiting for me.

She smiled grimly at me, and after what seemed like ages, she said, "Hey Bandy. Good to see you again. Did you have a good Yule?"

She knew that I didn't celebrate Christmas, and I fully appreciated her not mentioning it.

"It was all right. How was your Christmas?"

"Not bad," she answered.

I then looked at her right hand, "And um… is everything all right with…" I began pointing at her right hand as well, knowing what horror was upon it.

She quickly pushed her sleeve down her hand. "Nothing happened. Nothing."

I was relieved. I felt nervous that she would be surrounded by people that didn't know of her secret.

We made our way to the Hufflepuff common room, and we were soon unpacking. My other four roommates; Tong-u, Peter, Adam, and Rufus were already in our room. They stared at me. They had all become such close friends with each other, and I was the outsider. Not that we didn't get along, it's just that I had other friends outside our house that I would prefer to spend more time with.

After I had finished unpacking, I waited for Tonks to finish, like I usually do. When she came down, we once again went back to Hagrid's, where we would be speaking of what we learned over the vacation.

Jen and Charlie again were waiting for us, and they actually having polite conversation.

Tonks and I hugged each of them, and we made the rest of the way together in the snow.

There was one problem, however, trying to actually walk through the snow; or at least for me anyway. You see, we had at least one foot of snow, and to you it most likely would go up to the middle of your lower leg, while for me, it would probably come up to the middle of my upper leg. Emphasis on the upper. At the end, Charlie had to carry me. "How many Christmas cookies did you have?" exclaimed Charlie as I rode him piggyback. Jen eventually took me, by the legs, to help Charlie's load. I felt rather bad, but I just couldn't walk in so much snow.

When we finally made it after the difficulty, Jen knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it, and offered us each a cup of tea. As soon as I sat in my chair, Fang got on top of me. What the heck was wrong with this dog?

As soon as Hagrid settled himself in his chair with a grunt, he looked at us and said, "Hope you all had a nice holiday."

We all nodded and sipped our tea. We got down to business quick. Jen had finished the Lord of Rings trilogy, and Charlie had discovered the Tales of Tom Bombadil (which is a collection of poems) in the Muggle library. Tonks had read the Hobbit, and I had to tell them all that I sadly couldn't find a thing.

They all understood, but they still seemed to be disappointed. I had the largest chance of finding the answer, and I failed. As the sun seemed to be setting, Hagrid said, "Good talk kids, but time to go. I wouldn't want you to miss your dinner. Good night."

He hugged each of us, and we headed out. I, being much crushed from the hug, was still rather dizzy when Charlie pulled me away from the girls. "Hey, tomorrow, after school, meet me at the Quidditch field. I want to teach you how to play."

I looked at him, half amused and then half bemused. "Sure Charlie, why not?"

"Great, meet you there."

Together, we walked back towards the girls, excited for the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That morning, I woke up, fantasized to believe that I'd be learning the sport of Quidditch. I had told Tonks of the event the night before, and she said she would come for moral support. But she said she would bring a friend, in case she got bored. I could personally understand that, and I made for the Quidditch field without her.

Thank Gandalf Bill had told me beforehand where the field was. I would've gone in the opposite direction if I hadn't known.

When I had finally reached the field, Charlie was there, fiddling with a box. As I got closer to him, I realized his face was bright red, and I could see he was trying to keep his cool.

I then turned out to the stands, and I could see why. Tonks was sitting out there, with Jen. Of all of Tonks' friends, she had to bring Jen! I loved Jen, but Charlie would be in no state to teach me anything.

Tonks and Jen waved to me and I waved back. When Charlie finally lifted his head, he said, "Okay, let's get started."

I stood there, ready for anything. "Here," he said as he handed me a broom. "You'll need this."

I looked at it. It was old and several of the twigs at the end of it were at odd angles. And even this pathetic broom I was pretty positive that neither Charlie nor I could afford. "How'd you get this?" I just had to ask.

Charlie looked rather sheepish. He then showed me a key. "Bill's keeper for the Gryffindor team. We needed brooms, so I just thought it would be best if I… borrowed it."

Half of me wanted to give him a rant on right and wrong; but the other half was urged to just keep my mouth shut so I could fly. The latter half succeeded.

"Anyway," Charlie continued. "Let's start with flying. Command your broom to fly."

I stared at him. How was I supposed to do that?

Realizing I had no idea what he was talking about, he said, "Here, let me show you."

At that moment he dropped his broom and then immediately said, "Up!" It followed orders ASAP.

I copied the motions. However, it took me about ten times of my repeating myself to get my broom to actually fly.

"Good," commented Charlie. "Now get on the broom, like so…"

Charlie demonstrated. I copied. "Now, fly!" With that last sentence, Charlie shot up like a bullet, laughing with glee.

"Come on Bandy!" I sat on my broom unsteadily. Was I ready for this? Timidly, I pushed my foot off the ground, and before I knew it, I was off.

This was amazing! I felt like a giant eagle, soaring over the universe. Nothing could reach me up here. Nothing. I let my wings out and touched the clouds, and I laughed. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. It was, well, magical.

My moment was broken, however, when Charlie screamed, "Oi, Bandy! You should probably come down maybe just a little bit!" I fell down to their level, and Charlie was beaming. "How'd it feel?"

"Magical," I answered grinning straight back.

"It always does," he replied. "Now stay up here, and I'll get the balls for the game."

I then flew over to Tonks and Jen in the stands as Charlie dismounted.

As soon as I came within a few feet from them, Tonks yelled, "That was brilliant Bandy!"

"That was some flying work Bandy," Jen put in. "I haven't seen anything like it."

"What about Charlie's flying?" I asked her. "He's probably better than I am."

She went scarlet, and stayed silent. "Come on Bandy!" Charlie yelled from the other side of the field. "I want to introduce you to the Quaffle!"

So, as soon as I flew over to Charlie, I was lost in the world of Chasers, snitches, and Seekers. As I caught a golf ball that Charlie threw at me with all his might he exclaimed, "Blimey! Next year, after I make Seeker for Gryffindor, I might have to beat you!"

I smiled at this, and I could just hear both Tonks and Jen giggling. I turned to them. They were both chattering animatedly like girls usually do. I wondered what they talked about when boys weren't around.

"Now," Charlie said. "It is time to bring out the snitch, and let me tell you something. I'm not going to go easy on you. I'm going fight hard with you to catch it, understand?"

I nodded, and I gripped harder on the handle of my broom. I must say, I was probably too small for the broom, but I didn't mind. That meant there was more room between me and the end it.

He flew down, and let the snitch out of the box. It flew around, its golden wings glittering in the sunlight. "Wait fifteen seconds!" cried Charlie from below as he mounted his broom. When he came to me he said, "Ready, set, GO!"

And we both shot off towards the Snitch. I kept my eyes open, waiting for it to reappear. Charlie was doing the same. We were both watching. Watching. Waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw it reappear.

I looked at Charlie. He hadn't noticed it yet! Eureka! I took off with all the speed I could muster, slowly accelerating. I had my hand outstretched, and I had my eyes focused on the golden ball yards ahead of me.

Behind me, I heard Charlie scream, "You're going too far Bandy! Get back on the field!"

But I didn't care. I needed to get that Snitch, even if it killed me. I was so focused that I didn't even notice the ForbiddenForest flying under me. I could now just make out the detailed markings on the miraculous golden ball. I could felt the wind from the metallic winds tickle my hand as I moved closer.

But just as my fingers closed around it, everything went cold.

I felt frozen in mid-air. I could see my breath in front of me. Even though all of my nerves fought against it, I looked down, and to my dismay, came up a black hooded figure. It was as if it popped straight out of that textbook. Or worse; my nightmares.

But it went passed me, and went right to the Quidditch field. Shocked, I hung in the air on my broom for what seemed like moonless days. The Ringwraith (or dementor as you might know it) was about halfway to the field when I came back to it.

As fast as I could on the second-hand school broom, I soared toward the field, hoping to surpass the dark being.

But the broom couldn't succeed for me, so I soon trailed behind, and by the time I reached the Quidditch field, it was hovering over Tonks grabbing for her hand.

Immediately, I shot across the field, and I could see that Charlie had the same idea. We were going to ram straight into this creature, before it hurt our friend. Jen was trying to ward the being off, but it didn't even seem to notice her.

Tonks was shrieking, and I'm sure she was on the verge of fainting.

Eventually, Charlie and I were feet apart, the dementor in the center of us. Of course, however, it didn't seem to cross our first year minds to realize that a floating figure might just so happen to be transparent. As soon as we seemed to have hit it, we collided. The dementor I don't think even realized what we intended.

As I fell to what seemed to be my doom, I could see the dementor coming closer to Tonks, Jen trying to slap it, it seemed, and Charlie falling simultaneously next to me. And then even before I hit the ground, I was out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I found myself in the hospital wing, with a simple cast on my arm and bandages around my head. I felt groggy, but I forced myself to lift my head. The room was of all white, and some Christmas decorations still hung from when we were all gone on holiday.

Charlie was lying in the bed next to me, leg broken. Tonks was across the aisle from us. She didn't have any bandages or such things, but you can tell she was slightly in shock. A washcloth was on her forehead, and Jen was sitting next to her, holding it in place.

When she saw that I was awake, she smiled. "Good morning sleepy-head," she teased me. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I questioned.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey is in her office, but as soon as she hears you talking, she's going to race right out here."

I shook my head. I was still slightly dizzy. "What happened?"

But, right on cue, came out Madam Pomfrey. Her care-worn face was full of concern and, (was it?) anger.

"Well thank goodness you're awake! Here's some tea. I still can't believe the nerve of children sometimes. Who's idea was it for you four first years to go up to the Quidditch field, without supervision, without even permission? Quidditch; most dangerous sport in the world, and we have to play it here! What would you do without me?"

She said the last part as if she said it everyday. I smiled. She seemed to be one of those over-caring-motherly types. I liked that. As she poured me my tea, and forced me to eat some toast she repeated, "So who's idea was it?"

I looked at Jen, and she looked back. What were we supposed to do? Jen glanced at Charlie. He was mumbling in his sleep. I knew what she was going to do, and I wish she wouldn't. "It was me Madam Pomfrey. I thought it would be a good idea to try and teach Bandy how to play Quidditch. Please, don't blame them Madam."

She stared at her, and then smiled. "Thank you for speaking out so truthfully Miss Kulwiak. God bless you."

And with that, she got up and left the room. Jen went back to her seat next to Tonks, and checked the washcloth. I stared at her. She seemed to look a little red. "What did you do that for?"

Jen smiled sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't let Charlie get in trouble. Besides, telling on him while he was unconscious just didn't seem right."

I grinned, but I decided to leave the subject. "So, um… what did happen anyway? After, you know, I kind of…"

"Passed out?" she ended for me.

"Yeah, that," I mumbled.

"Umm… well, after you and Charlie became no help, no offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"Well, Hagrid came in, with Professor Ports. After having a couple of tries, he created a glimmering creature came out if the end of his wand."

"You don't know what it was?"

"I was nearly passed out as well. Those dementors," she shuddered. "They can do wicked stuff."

I was taken aback. "Wait, did you say Professor Ports?" If anything, I would've suspected Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster.

"Yes, I was rather surprised myself." At this point, Charlie was stirring even more than before. Finally, his eyes slowly opened and he put his hand to his forehead. "Good morning everyone," he mumbled.

Jen went cool. "Good afternoon. Ever thought of waking up in the morning?" I had only woken up about ten minutes before Charlie, and she was being much kinder to me than him.

He gave her an evil look after taking a look at the clock on his nightstand. "It's only the afternoon by half an hour. Anyway, what the heck happened?"

We then told him the story, and eventually Tonks woke up and asked the same thing. So, for the third time, Jen had to tell the tale. She did not, however, speak of her taking the blame. But Charlie would find out soon. Very soon.

Then came in Professor Ports. His sad eyes wandered to each of our faces, except Tonks'. You can tell he just couldn't look at Tonks'. "Hello children," he said solemnly. "I am glad to see you are alright," he didn't look very glad at all. "But I must tell you that you will receive detentions for what you have done, and Miss Kulwiak, because you are the one behind your plan at the field, like you told Madam Pomfrey, you will receive double detention." He then swiftly left, leaving us in silence.

I rolled my eyes and Tonks exclaimed, "That disgusting old man! After what he did to me by giving me this… this…" she waved her right hand, "He gives me detention! It's his fault that dementor attacked us, but I can't possibly understand why."

"They're ancestors of the Ringwraiths," I muttered. "Jen knows of them. They fought to find the Ring of Power for their master, Sauron. Since yours is the next powerful Ring and it has returned, they want it. They'll probably chase us down for the rest of the year." I couldn't believe even I understood what I had just said, but it was true. Dementors were ancestors of the Ringwraiths.

There was a long silence, until Charlie interrupted, "Well, that's a happy thought."

This comment hung in the air, and never seemed to leave us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next few weeks were quiet, and we really found nothing new on how Lalanos got to the forest.

Both Charlie and I had made a quick recovery (thanks to Madam Pomfrey), but Tonks was still in major shock from the events.

This haunted me. I told her to not put on that Ring again, but she didn't listen. The dementor probably wouldn't have caused her so much pain if she wasn't wearing it.

I would visit her constantly, and we would converse about simple things. I would bring her school work, and she would tell me of all the other kids with maladies.

"See that kid over there," she whispered pointing to a boy who was covered with bandages from head to toe. "He fell through that trick stair going up to the charms department."

I stared at him in wonder. The poor kid.

Tonks sighed. "What?" I asked, concerned.

"Do I still have to go to that detention with Professor Ports tomorrow?" she questioned me with pain in her eyes.

"Yeah," I answered.

She groaned over-exaggerating her pain. "It's not fair! I'm still bed-ridden and I have to spend my entire evening with that no-good evil…" she obviously couldn't find words to describe my grandfather, so she sunk her head into her pillow and yelled.

Madam Pomfrey obviously heard this and therefore gave me an evil look from across the room. It was saying _Quit bothering my patients or I'll kick you out._

So I decided to tell Tonks to calm down, and she eventually did. I then glanced down at her right hand. "Are you wearing the… the…"

She looked down to where I was pointing. She quickly put her hand under her sheets. "Tonks," I chastised her quietly. "You know you shouldn't wear it. It causes so much trouble."

"I know Bandy, I know, it's just…" she brought it up slowly to her face. The Mithril glimmered in the sun pouring out of the windows. "It's just so tempting."

I remembered Frodo and not being able to give up the Ring of Power on , and Gollum going as far as killing to get the Ring of Power. It of course is a different Ring, but it has the same effect on mortals. I shuddered to think that Tonks could ever become something as terrible as Gollum. "I know it must be Tonks, but you don't want to end up like… Gollum do you?"

She sighed. She had read The Hobbit and she absolutely positively knew who Gollum was, and I could tell she didn't' want to be like him either. "Fine," Tonks said, taking it off. "If you want it so much, you can have it."

She held it out to me, and I was almost tempted to take it. The most powerful Ring left in the world, and it could be mine. But then again, "No Tonks, this is your burden to carry. Fate gave it to you for a reason."

Tonks sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

I stared up at her from my spot on the stool next to her bed. Finally, I went to Madam Pomfrey, "Excuse me, Madam?" Her eyes bored into mine.

"Yes, Mr. Gardner?"

"Umm… could I have a piece of string?"

She gave me a look of bewilderment at such an odd request, but waved her wand and there appeared a piece of basic string. If it was that easy, she coul've given me a nice gold chain. But that didn't matter. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," I said with the most sincerity.

"You are very welcome my boy," she replied with a smirk.

I came back to Tonks. "Give me the Ring," I commanded her.

She did so, and I could feel the power of it flow through my hand. It was a miraculous but horrifying feeling. After I threaded the Ring onto the string, I quickly handed it back to her. "Put it around your neck. That's how Frodo Baggins kept the Ring of Power in the old tales."

Tonks put her head through the loop, and the mithril Ring lay around her neck. "Now keep this under your clothes. Don't let anyone hold it."

"You've got it Bandy," she stared at me.

"Well, I better let you get some rest," I said to her. "You still have that detention."

"Yeah," she replied. "Bandy," she called as I made my way to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she told me.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For everything." She smiled, and I smiled back. At that I walked out of the door, and made my way back to the common room, grateful for having such great friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Detention was torture. My second detention ever and with the same teacher; what a terror. Professor Ports seemed to put me in the first row, closest to him. And I had a full view of the photo of my mother on his desk. I think he just wanted my curiosity to increase, but not tell me anymore answers. But what he didn't know is that I knew so many more answers. I knew the outcome of his daughter. Her blood, and consequently his blood, ran through my veins.

He put Tonks farthest away from him however. He seemed to be ashamed. He wouldn't and probably couldn't look at her. And that was probably better for him. If he treated Tonks like he did absolutely nothing to her, I would have to murder my grandfather.

But here's a question; why did he have the Ring? Lalanos said that he had lost it in the Forest. Could it have been stolen? Or possibly did Professor Ports just simply find it while walking through the woods. The latter seemed more likely. Professor Ports isn't the kind of person to go looking for trouble, no matter how mean he may be; it just seems to find him.

I know the feeling.

After we finished our detention, Jen helped Tonks back to the infirmary, and Charlie and I walked towards our common rooms.

Silence.

Finally, Charlie broke it with what seemed to be a sledge hammer. "So, did Jen really take the blame for going to the Quidditch field?"

I stared at him, transfixed. After taking a deep breath I said, "Yeah. She did."

Charlie looked ahead and I could see his eyes gleaming with happiness. But he remained quiet. I began to wonder where this conversation was going when he said, "Good to know."

"You know, she really likes you Charlie," I said before I could stop myself, staring at the wall straight ahead of me.

That's when Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. I turned to him. His ears were going scarlet. Finally, he muttered, "No way. It's obvious by the way she treats me; she hardly even wants to be my friend."

I stopped too, and turned to him. "She treats you just like you treat her, and are you trying to tell me you don't like her too?"

Now a smile was creeping across my face. I couldn't help it. Finally, he sighed, and said with fake seriousness, "If you tell Bill, I'll murder you."

At this, we both laughed, and continued walking down the hallway together, and soon separating when we needed to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I ran into the library, panting. I had been late to my meeting with Charlie.

I found him, curled in a corner with a very old book. Finding this odd, since Charlie never actually read, I just had to ask.

"What are you reading Charlie?"

He peered up over the book. "Tales of Beedle the Bard."

He had the air of that it was the most obvious thing in the world and that I should know exactly what that was. The problem was I didn't.

"What's that?"

He stared at me as if I was crazy. "Why it's only filled with the best fairy tales in wizard kind. Like, you know, Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump, and the Wizard and his Hopping Pot."

"Umm… Charlie," I muttered. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. And if you weren't my friend, I'd be sending you to the insane asylum right now."

At that moment, Charlie slapped his hand to his forehead. "I completely forgot! You were raised by… Flobbits, right?"

I shook my head. "Hobbits," I corrected him with impatience throughout my speech. He could never remember the name.

"Right," he said calmly. "Anyway, there are all these fairy tales and stories that my mum used to read to me when I was little."

Interested, I peered over to the page he was on. It was a picture. The picture showed three women and a knight it seemed coming closer to a large fountain. Charlie went to turn the page but I automatically stopped him. "Wait," I said holding out my hand.

I couldn't understand it, but the picture seemed to mesmerize me. Something seemed so familiar. "What is that?" I finally asked him.

He turned to me, as if I had seven heads. "Umm… the Fountain of Fair Fortune. It…"

But before he could finish, I was gone. I was running. Running towards my trunk, full of clothes and books. I knew it. I didn't know that I knew it, but I knew it. (I hope that makes sense).

_How could I be so stupid? Of course! How come I didn't remember this before?_ As I was in the middle of these thoughts, I bumped into a first year. I looked up, to realize that it was Tonks. She stared at me, bewildered. "Bandy, are you okay?"

My eyes locked with hers. I had to tell her. "Library; Tonks, head over to the library and find Charlie. I'll meet you there in a sec."

"Bandy, what's going on?"

But I didn't answer. Instead, while running up a staircase, I cried out, "And grab Jen while you're at it!"

I rummaged through my trunk as soon as I got to my dorm. Tong-mu had been in there, but shocked by my great and unusual speed and tension, he left fairly quickly. I searched through the many books I "borrowed" from the hall of records. I mean, it's kind of like a library right?

Finally, my hands found it. Without even giving a second thought, I ran straight back to the library.

There they all were; waiting. And there I was, standing in front of them, panting like I had just run a marathon. Each was looking at me as if I was dying from having seven heads. Basically, they were looking at me with pity and somewhat fear.

In between uneven breaths, I said, "I know."

I flipped through the pages of Middle Earth and Its Future with such fury, that Tonks stepped back slightly, but then came back fairly quickly to see what I had just remembered. Charlie and Jen were both staring at the pages flying past us.

I continued to turn the pages, until I discovered the correct page, and landed my finger upon a picture with a poem underneath. It was of a tall majestic fountain, with elves jumping into it.

My friends' eyes gazed with wonder, but quickly began reading the prophecy underneath.

"_A Fountain shall stand, _

_Sending ones to the land of the Fair._

_Through it, a descendant of heroes will travel_

_And return the lost treasure."_

They stared at the page transfixed. Finally, Charlie said, "That doesn't even rhyme!"

"It's not important if it doesn't rhyme!" I cried out frustrated. "It's an ancient prophecy from Middle Earth!" I realized I was being too loud, so I lowered my voice. "Don't you see? Lalanos must've used the fountain to steal away with the Ring from the Undying Lands, but now he has to go back to try and find it as so he can put it back in its rightful place as if nothing happened. Now, one person has to find the Ring, and give it back to Galadriel and tell her the truth."

They were silent for the longest time. "Well, who has to go?" asked Tonks quietly as quietly as she could. Even that small sound seemed to be unnatural in the tension.

I stared at the page. A descendant of heroes. A hero is someone who is in the old tales and did adventurous things. Someone like Samwise Gamgee, my great-great-great-great-so-many-greats grandfather.

"I don't know," I muttered back. I mean, I was praying it wasn't me. I don't think I could do anything of that sort. I was no hero.

I peered at each of them. Charlie looked surprised, Tonks scared, and what expression was on Jen's face? It looked like somewhat a combination of guilt and terror. "Jen?" I questioned with concern.

She shook her head. "Nothing; it's just, where is this fountain, and how does it work?"

I sighed. That was a question wasn't it? "Well, we'll just have to figure it out."

We all looked at each other, and we all knew this wouldn't be easy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

My heart in the silence of the ForbiddenForest was beating louder than Hagrid's overly-large feet next to me. My feet, like all Hobbit's were silent, just like the night.

It had been two weeks since we had found the prophecy. The next day, we had headed off to Hagrid's and we decided it would be best if we sent Hagrid, Fang, and I into the forest. We decided this because we needed someone who could best comprehend Middle-Earth (that meant me) and someone who knew the Forest (that meant Hagrid). Fang was just there for the ride.

Hagrid fumbled with his crossbow in his hand, and he mumbled quietly, "You know, we have a lot in common."

I nodded, not listening. I was too busy attempting to peer through the darkness.

"Yep, we sure are. We're both abnormal sizes, we're both half-breeds."

I began to pay attention. "You're a half-breed?" I interrupted. What could he possibly be half of?  
>"Yep, my dad was a wizard, and my mum was a giant. She ran out on us when I was just a toddler. Broke my dad's heart, but we got along."<p>

I looked up at him. I could hear the tears in his voice. "I'm sorry Hagrid," I whispered. "I lost my mother too. She died when I was born."

"Again, another thing we have in common. I'm glad I met you Bandy. I can feel like you're the only person who really understands me."

At that moment my heart melted. I was about to tell him that I was glad he could talk to me, and I might even have gone far enough to say the same. But at the moment I opened my mouth, Hagrid stopped, sneaked behind a tree, taking me by the arm, and putting his finger to his lips.

I looked from behind the tree. There he was. Lalanos was stumbling through the woods like he was about to go crazy. "Where is it?" he questioned himself. "Where is that darn fountain?"

He continued walking eastward, and we followed as quietly as we could. The problem was, that was kind of difficult for Hagrid. Fang and I with our padded feet were fine, but poor Hagrid lumbered around like an Ent.

But luckily Lalanos wasn't listening. The entire time he was talking to himself. "Blasted forest! Why can't there be signs leading you to places! The trees always seem to change every other second!"

He mumbled on like this, as he trudged through the forest. "I wouldn't be in this mess if those blasted dementors did their job! Why couldn't they have gotten that Ring from those blasted kids?" He continued cursing as we stalked him.

But I was listening attentively to his words. He had sent the dementors at us on the Quidditch field? He could've gotten us killed! Then again, since when did he care about that?

As soon as I finished these thoughts, Lalanos stopped and said, "Aww… Finally!"

I looked around. We were here!

We stood behind a great tree and Hagrid had his crossbow set and ready to fire, just in case. Silently, I pulled out my wand from my robe pocket, and prayed that Lalanos would just think like he had the last many minutes that we were just squirrels.

Obviously, he thought just that, for he continued with his work. With great force, he used his magic elf powers to push back some bushes from in the front of the hollow.

And there it was! The Fountain in person! It was truly majestic with its white marble, pure water flowing down its many basins, and the Elvish lettering carved so carefully into it. The brilliance of it shone through the hollow, and I was surprised we didn't notice it last time we came.

Then, the elf-lord raised his right hand I immediately began to drill these words repeatedly into my head. He cried out in Elvish:

_Aaye!_

_Oio naa elealla alsse'_

_ Aman tel' sel darine lle alu _

_Sana amìn ed' i'ear ar' ar' elenea Grǟi Havēns_

_Sana amin, quessir_

_Asca, asca!_

_Amin mellon enllemellon!_

_Amin goth en lle gotha!_

_Sana amin an lema_

_Aman tel' seldarine lle_

_Diolalle_

I took great note of all these words, quickly wrote them down on my hand with a quill I quickly had found in my pocket, and promised myself I would translate it with my Elvish-to-English dictionary later.

When I had finished writing, I turned around to see Lalanos standing before a great portal of swirling blues and whites. It seemed to come from the top basin of the fountain, and it swirled like a tornado.

I stood there, aghast, breathing heavily as I watched Lalanos begin to walk through it.

_Is that it?_ I thought. _Is that all we have to do? That was easy._

And as I was ready to move away, I heard a swish of an arrow, and a scream of shock. I turned to look up at my Ent-like friend, and discovered Hagrid with his crossbow empty, one of his hands over his mouth, and his eyes pleading for forgiveness from me.

I held my breath, and turned one more time to check Lalanos. I prayed that he hadn't heard that, and that he wasn't looking at us. But his pointed ears were pricked back, and he had one foot on the ground, the other in the portal. This was not a good sign. And, with one movement, his head turned to our position so fast he nearly saw me move my head straight back behind the tree.

I stood there, nails clenching the bark of the tree for dear life. I turned to Hagrid, and gave him a meaningful look to him telling him to be quiet. He took it seriously, and stayed silent. Fang was by his side, shaking quietly.

I took a chance, and looked once again behind the tree. To my great surprise, he was standing right in front of the tree, eyes filled with anger. The portal behind him created a great shadow that came over me as he stood in front of me like a great tower. If I hadn't met Hagrid, I would've sworn he was the tallest human-like creature alive.

His eyes were filled with anger as he spoke. "What are you doing here, Mr. Gardner?" He seemed to try speaking calmly, but I could tell he was far from calm. And by him just looking only at me, I could tell he hadn't seen Hagrid behind the other tree, which was rather shocking seeing that he was so huge.

I stammered, "Elf-lord…" Oh where was Samwise Gamgee's courage when you needed it?

"Elf-lord?" he mimicked me in a squeaky little voice. "That doesn't answer my question Mr. Gardner. What are you doing here?"

"Umm…." I tried to think what to say, but my mind went blank. What was I supposed to say?

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Gardner, that was a rhetorical question. I know why you're here. You're here to spy on me aren't you? You must learn, you little brat that I'm not to be meddled with, you hear?" He had his hand on my throat with a great amount of force. His nails dug into my neck. Flashes of old memories from the last time I saw this elf flew through my mind. As my eyes went up, as if searching for air, I saw a dark figure coming up behind me. Hagrid, with his eyes filled with outrage, held his crossbow high. I smiled through my occasional gasps for air.

"What are you smiling at you filthy mutant? Are you seeing your mortal mother in that small little brain of yours?" he questioned me with a sneer.

But quickly his sneer was gone when he heard a lurch from Hagrid behind him. Slowly, he turned his head, but probably didn't realize what hit him. _Bang!_ Went the crossbow over his head, and he was out.

Not knowing how long he'd be passed out for, Hagrid grabbed Fang and I so we could make a quick escape.

As Hagrid took great strides and Fang howled, I heard myself laughing like a maniac; for I had just found the secret that we'd all been searching for all year.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Charlie, Tonks, and Jen all sat wide-eyed as I retold my story of what happened in the Forest as we sat in our little corner of the library.

"So, that's all there is to it?" Charlie said, aghast. "We just have to say a couple of magic words and we're in? It sounds so easy!"

"I know," I replied. "Too easy." I had had my suspicions about this plan, but I was sure it was the only way to get the job done.

"But, what do the words mean?" Tonks asked with great curiosity.

"Well, that's what I spent my entire night attempting to figure out," I told them. "After the events, I couldn't wait. I just had to know."

They stared at me. I immediately began to feel uncomfortable.

"Well?" Charlie inquired.

"Well what?" I replied back, not knowing what to do.

"What's the translation?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, it's just that I'm so tired…" my voice trailed off as I ruffled threw the many books and parchments in my school bag. In between my Charms essay and my definitions for Potions, I found the translation. "Here it is," I said. I then cleared my throat and began to read;

_Hail_

_Ever is thy sight a joy_

_Bless your waters_

_Take me by the sea and stars_

_To the Gray Havens_

_Take I, _blank, _West_

_Hurry, Hurry_

_I am a foe of your foes_

_A friend of your friends_

_Take me on the long journey_

_Bless you and thank you"_

I finished the chant with a silence to follow. Once again, it seems that whenever I finish a Middle Earth poem, Charlie is the next one to speak. "First of all, do any of your poems rhyme? And second of all, why does it have to be so long? And last of all, why'd you randomly say blank in the middle of the poem? What does that mean?"

I took a deep breath. So many questions, so little time. "Okay, Charlie; first of all, it's an ancient poem of Middle Earth. Don't make fun! Second of all, I don't know why it's so long. It's like asking why the sky is blue. And for that final question, the blank you have to put in your species. So he said _quessir, _the word for elf. You would say _Numen_, the word for wizard, and I'd have to say _manwё-Numen_ or Hobbit-wizard. Do you understand."

They all nodded their heads, and I finally said, "The problem is, who's going to go through the portal and take the Ring to Galadriel?"

They all stared at me, transfixed. Did any of them know? I then turned to Jen. She hadn't talked the entire time, and at the moment she wasn't even looking at me. "Jen?" I looked at her, disturbed.

She looked down at me from her chair. Even while she was sitting she was taller than me. "Nothing Bandy, nothing."

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, but wanting to know more, I made a note of her odd behavior and stuck it in the back of my head, knowing I'd have to bring it up later.

I turned away from them all at that moment, realizing there was no point to continue and muttered as I walked away with my schoolbag in tow, "We'll talk about this later."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In the months that followed we did not make any progress, not that we tried. We all made up excuses to ourselves and to each other like, "Too much homework" or "Gotta study for the finals", or (this one came from Charlie) "I need to shine my dragon pin." But none of that stuff was really stopping us. I mean, we were first years. We didn't have too much homework. And the finals were months away. And Charlie didn't need _that_ much time to shine his dragon pin, no matter how important it is.

But I think the biggest reason we were stalling so much was the final question that was unanswered: Who would have to go?

But on April 16, that idea swept out of all of our heads, for it was my birthday; my 23rd to be exact.

Now, let me tell you something about Hobbit birthdays. You might find this weird, but instead of getting presents, we give presents. I think it teaches the young Hobbits the beauty of giving at a joyous time as to make it fun.

So, the first birthday present I had ever gotten came from none other than Mrs. Weasley. Before I could find Tonks, Charlie, and Jen in the Great Hall that morning, Bill came upon me.

"Happy birthday Bandy." He grinned at me while handing me a brown package. "From my mum. She said you might find a hard time find the correct size."

Confused, I opened the package. I mean, it was pretty difficult for me to find _anything_ in the right size.

And to my surprise and delight, I discovered a pair of hand-knitted socks. They were green and yellow, otherwise known as the best colors in the universe. "Thanks Bill."

He smiled. "No problem." He then turned to walk away.

"Wait," I said to him, quickly taking out a piece of parchment and a quill from my bag.

"What?" he asked.

I quickly wrote it down and handed it to Bill. He examined the paper. "_Lembas_ bread?" he questioned me.

"It's a good recipe; passed down for generations. I'd think your mum would enjoy making it."

He smiled. "I'll be happy to give it to her." He put the piece of parchment in his pocket. "Again, happy birthday Bandy!"

"Thanks Bill," I hollered back as he walked back to the Gryffindor table, and I walked towards the Hufflepuff.

It was a Tuesday. I unfortunately had classes, but that was alright. That meant I had time to think about things. After Professor Snape muttered to us all with an evil look, "I suppose you're dismissed. Don't forget your essay on moonstones due tomorrow!", I rolled my eyes at the thought of doing homework on my birthday (I had spent all of last night working on it) and ran out of the classroom, grabbing the gifts for my closest friends.

We had decided to make a mini-party at the library since that was the only place we could really all meet together.

Jen was a genius at baking, and she made a small cake that we could all eat. Best of all, she had discovered a charm that could make the cake invisible, so it would be quite difficult for Madam Pince to catch us eating in the library.

As Jen brought the invisible cake, I could see 12 unlit candles floating on top of what seemed to be thin air. "I thought it would be a kind of obvious if the candles were lit that we had food in here. And by the time Madam Pince comes around, we'll have the candles by the side of it."

She set it down on the study table in the corner of the library. "It looks great," Charlie complimented. He always seemed to be trying to get into her good books these days.

Jen rolled her eyes. "You can't even see the cake! It's invisible."

Charlie's ears then went red and he began muttering something about thinking that it'll taste good.

After I pretended to blow out the candles, Tonks just had to ask, "So, what's it like to be 12."

I shrugged. You know how your dad will always lie about his age no matter what? Well, I had been doing that all year, and I was getting pretty tired of it. I just had to tell them the truth. "Well, actually, I felt twelve 11 years ago. I just turned twenty-three." Before they could exclaim their shock I quickly explained, "Hobbits grow half as fast as humans. When I'm 33, it will be as if I'm 18. So I suppose they thought it would be best to put me in late."

There was dead silence amongst us, until Charlie began to laugh. Soon they all joined in.

"Is there anything you didn't inherit from Hobbits?" questioned Charlie through chuckles.

I began to laugh too. "Well, I'm tall for my age, and I have don't have the pointed ears." I motioned to one of my rounded-human-like ears. This made them laugh even harder.

Finally, when we realized we were getting a good stare-down from the librarian across the room, we grew quiet. Tonks began cutting the cake, and I gave out my gifts to my friends. "You didn't have to get us anything," Jen told me with a smile.

"I had to. Its Hobbit tradition," I replied through mouthfuls of cake.

"You and your Flobbits." Charlie shook his head sarcastically as he said it. He had finally figured out the name, but now he was just doing that to annoy me. It was working.

Jen opened hers first. I had gone tearing through dozens of catalogues but I had found it. It was a necklace of silver with a shooting star. She smiled with such happiness; I could've thought she had just gotten the deed to the universe.

Tonks was thrilled to find a wolf plush toy underneath her wrapping paper. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "How'd you know wolves were my favorite animals?"

I shrugged. I had seen the dozens of doodles she did on her History of Magic notes of the creatures, even though I personally detested them (you could blame the old tales for that).

I decided the best thing to give Charlie was something that had to do with dragons. He got a nice sweatshirt with a blue dragon on it breathing fire. He quickly put it on and examined himself. It fit perfectly.

After many words of thanks, Tonks told me, "Now it's your turn." So I got handed a gift from each of my friends. Charlie had gotten me a new schoolbag. It was a magic one with different compartments and would never run out of space. I could fit the entire library in there.

My gift from Jen was a book. Not just any book though. This was the Lord of the Rings trilogy all in one volume, and there were dozens of pictures added in, magically moving! I hugged her after that gift.

Finally came Tonks' gift. She grinned as I opened it. There, inside it, was a copy of the Ring of Power, with a chain included. I stared at it, entranced. "I got it from a Muggle catalogue. Took me forever to find. Now we could be twins." She held out the Ring of Galadriel.

As if on cue, Tong-mu came running over to us, panting.

"What's wrong Tong-mu?" I asked curiously. I was really the only who really knew him, so I thought it'd be best if I asked.

"Did you hear?" Tong-mu asked.

We all shook our heads. _If we had to ask what was wrong, of course we hadn't heard_, I couldn't help thinking.

"Someone has been taken by dementors. They went into the ForbiddenForest."

As Tong-mu ran away, we knew that our happy hold-off was over. We knew that it was our faults a student was taken, and we had to get him (or her) back. That only left us with one option; we had to go into the ForbiddenForest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We knew that we had do go into the ForbiddenForest, but what would we do once we had gotten there was the real question? We could either first find the missing student or should we try to somehow save them from the dementors or should we get rid of the Ring first so maybe the dementors would realize this and leave us alone.

As we were running down the hallways, Charlie and Tonks voted for the latter choice, but Jen and I voted for going to find the student first. I mean, I knew that if we went, it would be me who would have to go, and I just couldn't face it yet. But I couldn't help wondering why Jen was siding with me.

Eventually, Tonks explained, "Before I see those awful dementors again, I want this thing off my neck!" She took the chain out and pointed at the Ring to emphasize her point. And finally I decided she was right, and we decided that we would veer in the direction of the fountain as soon as we got to the Forest.

But before anything, we decided it would be best to contact Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. If anyone could do anything, it would be him. However, when we got to his office, we realized that we needed a password. Without one, nor anyone coming around, we put a note by one of the gargoyles guarding the door and prayed that Professor Dumbledore would find it.

As we walked, my ears were trying to catch any sounds of us being followed. The dementors could be anywhere, along with Lalanos. I looked around; pointing my wand light in all directions, but nothing. Why had no one followed us yet? Three first year wizards with their stomping feet and a half-Hobbit would be sure to attract some attention.

Finally, we made it to the spot. All was quiet. Tonks was shivering behind me. I suppose the old memories were haunting her. With Charlie, I tore back the brush to find the Fountain. It was even more magnificent close up. Charlie whistled in admiration next to me. "That's a fancy fountain."

As I attempted to smile at this statement, I turned around to make sure that no one was around.

Nothing.

But I still felt fairly uneasy.

Charlie was still staring, transfixed at the Fountain. "So," he said rather nervous. "Who's going?"

This was a question that made us all uncomfortable. But we had to make this decision quick, before Lalanos discovered us and before the student was… I suppose the best word for you is "gone".

Finally, I stated, "It's me. It's gotta be me." I could feel tears wanting to come up, but I pushed them down. I didn't want my friends remembering me as a weak baby.

"No Bandy," said Tonks. "The Ring was given to me for a reason. I'll take the Ring."

"But you're so attached to it already," I reminded her. Frodo couldn't even let go of the Ring of Power at MountDoom. What makes you think you'll be able to give this to Galadriel?"

"No Bandy, it has to be me," Tonks repeated again.

We continued to bicker for a long period. But as I told her I had to go, I knew that we were losing time. Was that student dead already? Or perhaps the teachers had already found them. No, nobody knows why or where they could possibly be except us,

But through Tonks' and my quarrel, I heard Jen's voice trying to get over ours. "Guys, guys, guys!" she was screaming so loudly, I was positive everything in the forest could hear her.

"What?' I asked frustrated. One of us had to leave, and soon.

"It's me." Jen told us so quietly I could hardly hear her as she stepped forward straight in front of the Fountain.

"What?" Charlie looked abashed. "No Jen, don't be ridiculous. You couldn't…"

"Yes Charlie it's me. Believe me."

"But Jen," I tried to remind her. "It has to be a descendant of heroes. I must be the one to go because I'm a descendant of Samwise Gamgee."

Jen smiled at this. 'You think there's not more than one hero?"

Confused, Tonks asked, "So who's your ancestor?"

Sighing, Jen replied, "Merlin. I'm the last descendant of Merlin."

Dead silence.

"And not only that, but every one person from every generation of Merlin has won an Order of Merlin. And everyone who wins an Order of Merlin is considered a hero, whether they deserve it or not. So I'm a descendant of heroes, not just a hero."

"No Jen, it can't be." Charlie grabbed for her hand, but quickly pulled away, realizing he didn't want to get too personal.

"No Charlie believe me, it's me." She took his hand, realizing that he had wanted to, but was just too shy to do so.

"No, it's me. Let me go." Charlie was staring at her in great sincerity.

She smiled. "That's sweet. But I have to follow the Prophecy." She then did something we never expected. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye Charlie."

She then turned to Tonks. There were tears in poor Tonks' eyes. "Give me the Ring," Jen said, trying to hold back tears of her own.

Nodding, Tonks took off the chain around her neck, and put it around Jen's. But she still held the Ring at the end of the chain lovingly, examining it. And very suddenly, Tonks through her arms around Jen and began crying. Jen held her too, and said, "It's meant to be this way. History couldn't repeat itself." This made Tonks cry harder. "Good-bye Tonks."

Finally, Tonks let go, and Jen came to me. "It was nice knowing you Bandy." She too gave me a hug, and went back to her place in front of the Fountain.

"What's the spell?" she questioned me, trying not to look at us.

I quickly handed her the piece of parchment, and she began speaking in Elvish.

As the portal was created, with its blues and whites swirling, Jen allowed herself one last fleeting look at all of us, took a deep breath, and walked through the portal. And as quick as one could disappear, she was gone.

Silence.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Now I let the tears fall. Our friend, Jen, gone. What was to become of her? And most importantly, would she ever come back?

I looked at my friends through my blurred vision, and saw Tonks was silently sobbing, and Charlie was in a state of shock, touching the place on his cheek where she had kissed him.

Clearing my eyes and attempting to make them as dry as possible, I realized that I had to take charge of the quartet-gone-trio. "Come on you guys," I say to them in a hoarse voice. "Even though we don't have the Ring, the dementors are still holding that student."

Tonks silently nodded and began walking away from the Fountain, as if wanting to get as far away from it as possible. But Charlie stayed put, still staring at the Fountain.

"Charlie, come on," I tell him as I'm walking away from the hollow. Realizing he can't hear me, I repeated myself again, attempting to grab his hand. "Charlie come on." But he quickly moved his hand, and had a look of fury in his face.

"I can't believe you allowed her to go! She didn't have to go! She didn't have to!" And with that he broke down in tears. "And now she's gone."

I reached my hand up to rub his back, and this time he allowed me to touch him. "Charlie, I realize it's painful, but we have to go. If we don't stop Lalanos, then there was absolutely no point to Jen leaving."

After many moments, Charlie stood up, and now it seemed that he felt he was in charge. "Come on you guys," he said as he took Tonks' hand. "Let's kick some elf butt."

At this Tonks laughed, and I was glad to see my two friends back to normal, or as normal as possible.

We wandered through the woods for a long time. And my mind went back to the note that we had left behind. Wouldn't Dumbledore have found it by now?

But as I was looking at a very gnarled and odd looking tree, Charlie hit me on the arm. About to yell at him for hitting me, I discovered the reason behind the blow. The world had suddenly gone cold, and the leaves on the ground were beginning to cover with frost. I could just make out a dark figure hovering through the woods. A dementor.

As quietly as we could, we followed it, hiding behind trees and bushes as we went through the forest.

And then we came to a new hollow that none of us had seen before. My breath froze as soon as we had reached the closest tree to it. Hundreds of dementors, all crowding around an elf-lord, the one I knew to be Lalanos.

I searched for the missing student, and my heart stopped when I saw who was in the clutches of a dementor. Heather Finnigan; the kind, intelligent (and I suppose I have to say pretty) Ravenclaw who was in Herbology with us. Her auburn hair was lying over her ever-more paling face, and she seemed to be unconscious. Or at least I was praying that she was _just_ unconscious.

"Where are they?" Lalanos whispered to himself. "They should be here any minute."

Taking a deep breath, I walked out from behind the tree, and Charlie and Tonks quickly followed.

When Lalanos saw us, his eyes widened and then a sly smile came upon his face. "Aww… welcome young wizards and hobbit. I see you've come for someone."

He gestured toward Heather and anger began bubbling inside me. "Let her go," I told him, defiant.

His smirk grew ever wider. "Of course, if you give me the Ring, everything will go back to the way it was." He held out his hand to us, as if waiting for us to drop it in it.

We said nothing. Him believing we had the Ring was the only way we were staying alive at this moment.

But then, I could see realization dawning on him, "Where's the fourth one? Where's the blond wizard that the ginger fancied."

I looked at Charlie. The fury was obvious on his face.

Then Lalanos turned to Tonks. "Where's the Ring, girl? Where's the Ring?"

Tonks was the one who took the next step forward. The defiance in her eyes showed me that the Ring's power had officially left her. She was no longer afraid of this elf. The old Tonks was back. "It's in a place you'll never find it."

Lalanos stepped back, abashed. "Oh no," he continued to mutter under his breath. "Oh no. Galadriel will murder me if she finds out who took it."

He then looked urgently at the dementors. "Finish them off for me. I've gotta get that little brat with the Ring."

He was about to make his way around us when Charlie extended his wand and quickly stepped in front of him. "You're not going anywhere."

Lalanos grinned ruthlessly. "Bring it on, Lover boy."

That's when Charlie let out every spell his first-year mind would know, and Lalanos quickly defended himself by causing a protective shield to surround him. Charlie might not have been beating him, but he was slowing him down.

As we watched them battle, Lalanos screamed from behind his shield, I suppose it was pointed toward the dementors. "Well don't just stand there! Get them!"

The descendants of the Ringwraiths quickly came upon us, discarding Heather on the way. Tonks and I were trying to stop them, but our small collection of spells was no match for them.

They quickly got a hold of us, and I felt a sinking feeling, as if I'd never be happy again. All of the cheerful memories of my life were gone. And now the memories I had put in the back of my mind were groping up to the front. The long and cold winter when we were low on food in the mountains; the time when Rosie had broken her ankle when it was just the two of us; finding out about my grandfather; and a new one, Jen saying her last good-byes.

And then, I felt a jolt in my naval, as if I had been electrocuted, and then I felt like I was floating.

The next thing I know, I could see something that stunned me. The dementors surrounding me were no longer dark and daunting. They were beautiful, men and women, hovering like angels above me. My heart stopped to see the forms of Charlie, Tonks, Lalanos, and Heather now cloaked and horrifying; attacking each other, fighting off the angels, and lying face flat on the ground. And the most terrible thing was when I turned my eyes downward to find my own body below me, lifeless. To keep away from the horror, I turned to the dementors who were now supposedly angels. But for some reason, they too were horrifying. They were so beautiful that they were haunting, but I was incapable of looking away. But as a beautiful woman dementor came down upon, I looked transfixed at her mouth. And within it was something I never imagined. The rolling hills and hobbit holes of the Shire appeared.

And at that moment, I welcomed the Shire, and I was fully prepared to go to the Hobbit's Garden of Eden.

But then from behind the angel came a beautiful phoenix, a doe, and a majestic eagle of shining colors.

And everything was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I squinted as sunshine fell on me as I opened my eyes. I half expected to find myself looking out into the Shire, but found the Infirmary of Hogwarts instead. This I could definitely say was a let down.

I sighed. I was so close! But I suppose I was back where I belonged. Besides, Jen had told me that it was the worst fate to be kissed by a dementor. And then the old wound struck again with a sharp pain. Jen was gone! Such a good friend like her doesn't appear all the time. But I suppose Charlie was feeling worse than I was. I mean, he was the one who liked her.

Speaking of Charlie, I found him sitting in the bed next to me, reading a book. I peered down to look at the cover to find it was The Tales of Beedle the Bard. As soon as he saw my head move, he gave me a wide smile and said, "Welcome back to life Bandy." He patted me on the back from his bed (which was kind of a stretch) and put his book down to talk to me.

I looked around the room, and noticed Heather Finnigan, who was groaning, in the bed next to me, but no Tonks. "Where's Tonks?" I questioned Charlie.

"Well, she didn't get it as bad s the rest of us, and plus, I think the health given to her after losing the Ring helped her a bit." His smile faded a little after mentioning the Ring, because we both knew where it was.

But before I could say anything else, Tonks ran into the Infirmary, and threw her arms around me. "Thank God!" she cried.

I could feel myself going purple as her arms crushed my windpipe. "Can't… breathe…. Tonks… let… go…"

She finally released me and said, 'I'm sorry. It's just… we weren't so sure. You know, after…" Her voice trailed off, and I could tell there was something I should know, and they just weren't telling me.

"What happened anyway?" I questioned them.

They both looked uncomfortable and Tonks began rubbing her arm. "Well, what do you remember?" she asked.

So then I explain to her seeing Charlie amazingly fighting Lalanos, Tonks and I trying to defend the Ringwraiths, and then I most reluctantly told them about the dark figures turning into angels and… the darkness.

"Oh, so that's what you saw!" said Charlie, astonished.

"Why, what did you see?"

At this Charlie scratched his head. "Well… I can't really explain very well. I really wasn't paying attention."

I could easily understand this, as he was battling an elf-lord while everything was happening. That's why Tonks tried to explain. "Well, while Charlie was amazingly fighting Lalanos…"

"I wasn't _that _good," Charlie said with fake modesty.

"You were fantastic," she told him, before going back to her story. "Well, I don't know why I sustained longer than you. Perhaps my memories are a bit more happy, or maybe because I got a boost of energy after losing the Ring. I don't know, but, we were trying to fight him, but then you became unconscious. I could tell you were still alive by your shallow breathing. But then, your heart stopped, and I nearly began to cry, but the next thing I saw was a small blue floating orb coming from your mouth, coming towards the dementors. I think it was your soul."

Dead silence filled the room. For that time I was soulless? A chill went through my body before I asked the next fatal question. "So, how'd we get out of it?"

Charlie took this question. "It was amazing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see you with your… your soul coming out. And of course I was terrified. And then, I saw Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Ports appear in the woods, and they all screamed 'Execto Patronum' and a different kind of animal came out of each of their wands, and the dementors just went away. It was bloody brilliant!"

He said this last sentence so loud, Madam Pomfrey from the other side of the room gave him a disapproving scowl.

It was all making sense now. Dumbledore must've found the note we left behind, and because of it we were saved! Thank Gandalf we remembered to leave that note. But then I thought of something. "What happened to Lalanos?"

That's when Charlie's face fell and I could see the scarlet turning up in his ears. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear, so I asked him to repeat himself.

"I LOST HIM! I LOST CONCENTRATION WHEN THE PROFESSORS CAME, AND HE GOT PAST ME AND WENT TO THE HOLLOW! AND NOW…and now…" he took a breath as if he had just come up from being under water for too long. "He's after Jen. Now she's in so much danger." At this last phrase, he lets out something in between a wretch and a cough.

Immediately, Tonks went over to him and hugged him with all her might, and I went to join her. We, back down to a trio, were mourning for our friend.

And I had never felt better.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

When I was well enough to be out the infirmary, Charlie, Tonks, and I were called down to Dumbledore's office. Heather was still no better.

It was quite a surprise to be sent to the Headmaster's office. What would he say? Would he be upset? Would we be punished? Would we be expelled? I couldn't imagine having to leave here and never become a true wizard. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

All of this was running through my mind, and surely Tonks' and Charlie's minds as well, when Tonks knocked on the door and we were told to enter.

When I walked into Dumbledore's office, I saw magic that I could've never imagined. There were many paintings surrounding the walls of elderly wizards and witches sleeping, many silver whirling objects in the corner, and the most beautiful thing of all, a red fiery bird. It was just like the one that saved me from the dementors.

"Good afternoon children," he said very calmly to us. Like before, Dumbledore looked just like Gandalf. The only difference between the two was that there was much more patience in his blue eyes than Gandalf's gray.

After we all chorused back "Good morning" to him, he smiled at us.

"I thought I was the one supposed to be teaching you, but it seems to be the opposite. All three of you; Miss Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Gardner; have made me realize that the dementors are not to be trusted. That they can change whims as soon as the wind blows. You have also taught me of another branch of magic and species that I have never heard of before. Of elves and Ringwraiths, and magic Rings."

"How did you figure that out sir?" I had to ask.

"I must admit, Mr. Gardner, that I discovered while I visited you in the Infirmary that you talk in your sleep."

"Oh."

"Finally," he continued, "you have taught me that children are more than expected, and that they can do anything with the combination of knowledge and bravery. And I thank you."

We were all scarlet at that point. "Thank you sir," I muttered.

"And as for your reward," he said with a grin, "for all the years you are here, Gryffindor will get an extra 100 points at the beginning of the year, and for Hufflepuff an extra 200."

"Thank you sir," we all said together, much more ecstatic.

"But what about Jen sir?" Charlie asked cautiously. "I mean, she's the bravest of all of us, perhaps the bravest Slytherin ever." Tonks and I nodded in agreement.

"I was just getting to that Mr. Weasley. I know how important that subject is to you." At that point, Charlie was even more red than usual. "I have thought Miss Kulwiak since that night in the forest, and we do not know when she's coming back. We don't know how long her quest will take nor the time difference between here and the Undying Lands. 50 years there might be a day here, or vice versa. But when she does get back, I promise you she will receive an Order of Merlin Second Class, First Class if I can scrape it. Does that suit you Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

I was surprised, yet happy. The last descendant of Merlin receiving his own medal of honor, just like she was meant to. And this time, unlike some of her ancestors, she deserved it.

"Have a good summer my students," he called out to us as we left.

"You too sir," I murmured as I closed the door behind us.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Weeks went by since I went to the meeting with Dumbledore. It was late May, and school was to be out soon. I had spent most of the time in the Infirmary. And according to my teachers, I was lucky to make it out just in time to take my exams. What luck I have.

It was strange in some of the exams. Charms was the worst though. The exam itself was easy, it's just that, I would usually be sitting next to Jen, and now she was gone. It was a sad thought. But I knew she was somewhere, and most certainly alive. Oh gosh, I pray that she's alive!

Finally, after my last exam, Transfiguration, I walked out of the classroom with Charlie, since Tonks had run ahead because she really had to go to the bathroom, and found who else but Heather Finnigan, fresh out of the infirmary. She still looked a little weak, but her teachers today still made her take their exams. I hadn't talked to her in ages, but her auburn hair was still shiny, and she was still smiling.

"Hey Bandy," she greeted me. I looked up at her, smiled back, and said, "Great to see you out of the Infirmary. Feeling better?"

"Better than I did when I came in," she said with laughter in her voice. "But I'm still a bit dizzy."

I grinned more, not too sure what to say back to her. She saved me though by saying, "Oh, by the way, Professor Ports wants to see you in his office."

"Okay," I replied, wondering what on Earth _he _could possibly want. "I'll be sure to get to him. Thanks!"

As walked past her to say good-bye to her, she said, "Wait." I turned around to see what else she wanted to tell me, when she kneeled down to hug me. "Thanks for saving me in the Forest." I could feel my face burning as I was in her arms. It wasn't like a hug from Tonks or Rosie, which made you turn blue; or like a hug from Dad or Charlie, which was a gentle man/Hobbit hug. This was different. As soon as I felt less stiff in her arms, she let go. With that, she walked away, leaving me speechless.

I turned around to see Charlie holding back laughter. I had forgotten he was even there. Now that I think about it, Heather did too. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said to airily. "You're face is just beet red."

"No it's not," I argued, wiping my face as if it could take the color out of it.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, and said, "So, tell me what happens with Professor Ports later, okay?"

I only nodded, and walked down the stairs. As I strolled ever so closer to Professor Ports' office, I couldn't help thinking who I had sounded like back there; Charlie when he was questioned about Jen.

My palms went sweaty as I walked down the hallway. Why would Professor Ports want to see me? If he had to see anyone, it should've been Tonks. I mean, he's the one who gave the Ring to her and gotten us into this mess. And now that I think about it, why would I even want to see him?

But before I could stop my feet and turn around to the Common Room, Professor Ports came right down the hallway. "Aww… Mr. Gardner. I've been meaning to speak to you."

Sighing, and realizing there was no escape, I followed silently.

I didn't even notice we were there when Professor Ports opened the door to his office.

He sat me down.

I looked at him.

What did he want?

And the answer to my question surprised me. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you Mr. Gardner."

My mouth slightly hung open. Sorry? And after all that he put us through, I was supposed to just forgive him?

"Why'd you do it?" I asked with my head down.

His sad black eyes attempted to bore into mine, but I refused to look at my grandfather. Finally, he stated, "I was scared. I discovered it in the Forest while I was taking a walk. I was trying to find some bowtruckles for the sixth year lesson. And I came upon it, and at first I was enchanted. It glowed with power. But then, after months of holding it, the exhilaration turned to terror. Simple men like me can't hold such power Mr. Gardner."

"So you plant it on an eleven year old girl!?" I was seething. How could he be so heartless?

But he just replied very calmly, and I could see a bit of shame in those eyes. "Yes. I know I was a fool. Tell your friend, Nymphadora, that I'm so sorry. And I hope she forgives me."

I couldn't believe this. He was asking me to pass on the message? "Why don't you tell her yourself?" I said with as much of an even voice as possible.

At this, he took a deep breath, and answered, "Well… let's say I won't be at the school much longer." He then gestured around the room, and I realized something I hadn't before. In the corner laid a suitcase; and the pictures on his desk, including the one of my mother, were gone.

I almost choked when I said this, "You got fired?"

He smiled bitterly. "Yes. I suppose after putting a student in danger, you don't get a chance to redeem yourself. So if you could pass on the message, that'd be…"  
>At that moment, I exploded. "YOU COWARD! TELL HER YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"<p>

And I raced out of the room, but not before saying one more thing just out of spite. "And you're right. Your daughter could be dead for all you know. Well, she is, from giving birth to ME!" And with that last syllable I slammed the door with such force I could feel the whole castle shake. Tears were coming to my eyes. How could this be happening? That jerk. Coward. My own grandfather is probably the worst person I had ever met, and now he knows the truth about our relation.

As I neared the Common Room, I got a shock as Professor Ports appeared from behind a corner. It seemed that perhaps he knew more secret passageways than I could ever imagine. "Bandobras…" for the first time he had called by my first name. _A sign of weakness_, I thought. But I kept this to myself and allowed him to speak. "Bandobras, I am so sorry. Please… understand."

And as I stared into his eyes, begging for mercy from his only and newly-found grandson, my heart broke. He is just a very confused old man who needs love in his lonely world. But I couldn't show my own weaknesses. "I can never forgive you for what you did to Tonks…" But I paused for a moment, changing my course of words. "But I can forgive you for being such a terrible grandfather."

With that, the old man burst into tears and embraced me very tightly. I found a way to make my compassion show more than my disgust. I let him cry on me for a long time, before I finally told him to let go. Still with tears in his eyes, he asked me to write to him, and I told him I would. Finally, he slowly walked back to his office to finish packing, and I returned to the Common Room to do the same. I had a lot of stuff, and only two weeks to pack it all!


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

We were on the train back home. Tonks was sitting next to me, and Charlie was across from us, eating a Chocolate Frog. He hadn't been the same since Jen left, but he was getting better. He would never be quite the same, but he just had to grow up faster than the rest of us I suppose.

Tonks was much better since the Ring was taken off her, even though she seemed to be a whole lot clumsier. Perhaps a side effect, but hopefully it would go away.

We had just said a very sorrowful good-bye to Hagrid, and before I got on the train, Professor Ports appeared at the station to give me something; the picture of my mother. Trying to half-smile, I said thank you, and walked onto the train.

At that moment, the picture was still in my hand, when Tonks said looking away from the window, "What a year right?"

I smiled at my two best friends, petted Gwaihir on the beak, and looked back on the year myself. From the Ring, to Jen, to the discovery of my grandfather, it was a strange year.

And how could there possibly be a more adventurous one?

THE END


End file.
